GRIMMORI
by CaptainAnime1412
Summary: Conan, seemingly killed in an aweful accident, is kidnapped by Gin who unlocks his magical powers. Now with the help of his favorite compadres, Conan has to master his new powers as the Grimmori and defeat Gin to restore balance to the magical and mortal world. Rated T for now but maybe M later.
1. Chapter 1: Found

**CHAPTER 1: **_**FOUND**_

**Title: Grimmori**

**Author: the wonderful person that is me:3**

**Fandom: Detective Conan with some Magic Kaito**

**Rating: T (for now)**

**Pairings: Conan(Shinichi)/Ran, Heiji/Kazuha, Kaito/Aoko**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito (though I wish I did)**

**I've had the idea for this fic for a long time, but just didn't have the time to put it into words because it is VERY long. I plan on updating the story at LEAST every 3 weeks, but please don't kill me of I don't:)**

**I KNOW that this story is VERY radically unrealistic to the Detective Conan plot, but once the idea embedded itself into my head, I couldn't get it out! Some little voice just wouldn't let me sleep until I had written it into a fanfiction:3**

**Summary: Story about how Conan, seemingly killed in an awful accident, is kidnapped by Gin who unlocks his magical powers. Now he has to master his new powers with the help of his friends to defeat Gin and restore balance to the magical and mortal world. Rated T for now, but potentially M later.**

**Enjoy and please review!:D**

* * *

Gin's black boots clinked on polished white tile as he strode down the brightly lit, bleach-white hall, passing scientists in white coats who stopped and bowed as he passed. As he walked at his slow yet deliberate pace, he passed windows which viewed into large experiment rooms. He heard the pitiful screams of experiments, young and old, as they tried to endure the procedure that would either reveal their true potential or tear them apart from the inside.

Gin stopped to watch one of the experiments being conducted. The man attached to the metal experiment table thrashed in agony as the red-haired man standing beside him pushed down on his bare chest with one hand. The experiment cried and begged for the pain to stop, but the man pushing his chest did not relent. There was no obvious physical pain being inflicted—just the hand being pushed on his chest by the man who laughed at his agonized face. The experiment began foaming at the mouth, his screams muffled by the white liquid as his eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. His head shook violently, and in one final scream of agony, he stilled, glazed eyes staring into oblivion as white foam dripped from his agape mouth.

Gin growled in anger, _All just experiments. All failures. None of them are _him_._

8 months. _8 friggin' months_-that is how long Gin has been waiting to find _him. _Gin had felt the disturbance when his powers were matured enough to be awakened, and he wanted him _now_.

He rounded a corner to his left, opening a door. He stepped into a dark room filled with multiple computers. Thick wires covered the floor, extending and connecting to the various smaller computers and machines that surrounded the main cluster of monitors. A large monitor consumed the majority of the space on the center wall, and various screens above it displayed video feed of experiments being conducted in the many rooms throughout the Lab. A high-backed leather chair was positioned in front of the main monitor with a seishin man sitting in it who was typing codes furiously on a large touch-keyboard.

The man in the chair was very handsome. He had jet-black hair that was neatly combed back on his head, and the curves and lines defining his face looked like they were carved by some divine being. His muscular body was prominent through his thin white talk-top, and his dark blue jeans loosely clung to his long legs. On the left side of his face was a strange tattoo of a black dragon. Its tail arched from his chin and its body curled until it was level with his left eye, the mouth of the dragon open towards the man's red iris.

"What?" demanded an annoyed Gin as he stepped inside the room, sticking his hands into the pockets of his black trench coat. He, the superior, had been summoned by one of his minions, and he wanted to know why such an act of disrespect was warranted.

The man spun in his chair to face Gin. He didn't look fearful at Gin's presence, yet his blood-red eyes held a submissive and respectful look in them. However, shining through the swirling red depths were indications of excitement, an emotion very rarely expressed by anyone in the Lab.

The man slowly bowed his head before addressing his superior, "Gin-sama, I believe I've finially found him," he said in a sickly sweet voice, pointed teeth flashing through his perfectly white smile.

Gin quirked an eyebrow. Though the movement was small, it pleased the man in the chair. Any emotion or movement Gin made to disturb his perfect poker face was only due to extreme emotion, otherwise the man remained completely stoic.

"_Who_ and _where_, Itami?" Gin demanded in a still calm voice.

Itami spun in his chair to face the computer, "I believe you already know him, Gin-sama. This person was the one who was trying to destroy the organization before you...made it _disappear_," he replied with a smirk while his fingers furiously typed.

Gin huffed in remembrance of the now destroyed organization. Gin had destroyed it, as a matter of fact. The day the boss of the organization had demanded that Gin and his fellow seishin let him conduct experiments to exploit the secrets of their powers was the day that newspaper headlines read: _Mysterious Explosion! Entire Building Turned to Ash! Nothing Able to Be Recovered of Possible Survivors! _

"Who?" demanded Gin again, this time less calmly. Gin was not known to be a man of patience.

Several images appeared on the screen before a window displaying live video feed popped up on the screen, "_Him_, Gin-sama," replied Itami in a submissive voice, indicating to someone in the live feed.

Gin leaned forward as he looked at the screen. "Are you sure, Itami?" asked Gin.

Itami didn't look away from the screen, "I'm positive, sir. It's him. Your sensors don't make mistakes."

Gin stared at the screen, a wicked smile creeping on his lips. His silver eyes sparkled from beneath the rim of his black fedora in anticipation of gaining what he had waited so long to acquire. He darkly chuckled as he watched the feed:

" Edogawa Conan. Who would've guesses he's the Grimmori."

* * *

The clouds in the sky drifted peacefully on the swift autumn breeze. The intense light of the sun was neutralized by the gentle shade provided by the clouds, allowing for a beautiful fall day in Japan.

Floating among the clouds was a blimp, or a ship as most people called it due to its enormous size, and through the windows of this ship, three kids watched in awe as the white masses passed in front of their faces. After a while of simply staring at the beauty and enormity of the clouds, the children made a game of spotting and pointed out to each other the different forms they perceived in them.

"That one looks like Yaiba," said one wide-eyed girl in a frilly childish dress as she stared out the window at the man-shaped cloud.

"And that one looks like Hakase, or like a whale," joked the thin freckled boy who stood to her left, his arm pointed toward the round cloud.

"That one looks like unagi!" exclaimed an over-sized grade schooler who leaned over his friends, destroying whatever boundaries of personal space that would have normally been established as he forced himself upon them. His eyes were wide and sparkled in exaggeration, his mouth drooled, and he pointed his finger comically against the glass.

"Genta-kun! You're crushing us!" cried the girl as she was pushed against the glass.

"Y-Yeah! I can't breathe!" wheezed the freckled boy, blushing as he was pressed against his smaller female companion.

"It's not my fault," murmured Genta as leaned back, releasing his victims.

Mitsuhiko breathed a sigh of relief when he was able to breathe again, though his face was still blushing. Turning towards Genta, he said, "Well maybe if you didn't eat so much unagi, you wouldn't be big enough to be a crushing hazard."

Genta leaned backwards, his before serene face replaced with one flushed with annoyance, "Well maybe if you weren't so thin and weak,_ Mitsuhiko-kun_, there wouldn't be a problem," spat the enraged boy as he crossed his thick arms over his chest and turned his back dramatically away from his friend.

Mitsuhiko's face reddened in anger and embarrassment as he heard Ayumi's cute giggles beside him. How dare Genta say that! He is perfectly normal, physically, in comparison to all the other boys in his class. Genta was the true abnormal one; although, abnormal in the sense that he was ten times stronger and about a head taller than all the other boys in the class, something that cannot technically be intelligently be argued as a _bad_ abnormality.

Not wanting Genta to get the last word, Mitsuhiko scrambled for a counter-insult, "W-Well…," he stuttered, "…a-at least I'm not failing math class! You're so dense you can't tell 2x2 from 8x8!" The lanky boy smirked in triumph. Genta may have the muscles, there's no doubt about that, but when it came to brains, he was best in his class, besides Conan of course, while Genta was just barely getting by.

Unfolding his arms and stepping forward, Genta looked down threateningly at the smaller, smirking boy, "What did you say, shorty?" he asked through clenched teeth, his face red in anger.

Mitsuhiko, outwardly unfazed by Genta's attempt at intimidation, sarcastically said, "Oh I'm _sorry_, would you like me to say that slower so you can understand it, meathead?!"

"Pipsqueak!"

"Musclebrain!"

"Bookworm!"

"Idiot!"

Conan groaned, rubbing his temples as the fight between the two boys escalated in pitch and volume. What did he do to deserve this kind of torture? All he had ever done was solve murders and execute justice, and then one little act of over-curiosity landed him in a hell where his three personal demons of purgatory followed him around everywhere he went, making his life as miserable as possible.

_I SO want my old life back_, thought Conan as he let his head fall dramatically onto the table he was sitting in.

"Oh-ho-ho~ Has the meitantei finally met his match?" smirked the not-child sitting next to him, "I would have expected some force greater than the combined annoying tendencies of three elementary school kids to send such a _brilliant_ mind into such a pitiful state." She placed he face in her hands, elbows propped up on the table as she gazed condescendingly on the head of her shrunken companion.

They both knew that accepting Sonoko's (who had moved to study abroad in America) uncle's invitation to come onto the world's largest blimp would not go unnoticed by the three nuisances, and so they had to drag them along. Agasa, Ran, and Kogoro were also invited, all of whom were sitting at the table across the room and out of ear-shot of the shrunken teenagers.

Ran sat looking bored because she had no one to talk to and agitated that her dad, not even forty minutes after they had departed, managed to get completely drunk. Kogoro was ranting about some sort of nonsense about his precious Yoko-chan to Agasa who just nodded and gave half-hearted laughs at the sleuth's supposedly funny jokes.

Conan didn't look up at the scientist, simply groaning in response to her sarcasm.

_Well, someone's in a bad mood_, Haibara thought as she hopped down from her seat. Seeing that Conan wasn't in the mood for talking, she left him to sulk over his headache and walked across the room to save the professor from Kogoro. The latter currently had his arm flung over Agasa's shoulders and was forcing his glass of beer towards the professors' face, spilling half of the drink on said professor in the process.

"Take that back, Mitsuhiko-kun!" yelled Genta from behind Conan's chair. Genta was completely blood red in the face. His fists were clenched at his side, his knuckles turning white as he ground his teeth and stared at the freckled boy in front of him.

Mitsuhiko stood his ground against the taller boy, ignoring Ayumi as she tried to calm her fighting friends, "Why don't you make me, fatty. _Fatty, fatty, fattyyyy, Genta-kun's a fattyyyy_." Mitsuhiko sang while he teasingly crossed his eyes and hopped in a circle.

Genta's face turned murderous. "That's IT!" yelled the overweight 6-year-old before he tackled Mitsuhiko. The two rolled on the ground, biting, clawing, and kicking at each other with all their might.

Conan painfully lifted his head, agitated, to address the quarreling children, "Guys, stop it! One of you is going to get hur—"

Conan stopped mid-sentence as the fighting boys rolled into his chair, knocking him off his seat and onto the floor. He didn't have long to recover himself, because soon the two boys had rolled over to him, stopping their roll, of course, on top of him. "Ah…Ugh," gasped Conan as both Genta and Mitsuiko crushed him. Conan closed his eyes as he both heard and felt Mitsuhiko squeal as Genta gave him a wet-willy.

"Well, ain't this an amusing scene: da great Ku-C-Conan-kun being pushed around by a couple of brats. This day just can't get any better," laughed a strongly accented voice from above Conan.

Conan felt his headache increase as he listen to the voice he knew all-too-well. _Why are YOU here?_ As he opened his eyes, praying that it wasn't him, his agony was confirmed as he beheld the smirking, hat-wearing face of the one and only Hattori Heiji.

Mitsuhiko and Genta paused in their battle, Mitsuhiko's hands on Genta's throat and Genta's fingers in Mitsuhiko's ears, "What did you call us!" they screamed in unison.

"We are not brats!" exclaimed Genta as he clambered off of Mitsuhiko and stood up, arms crossed across his chest.

"Yeah!" agreed Mitsuhiko who also got to his feet, "we are mature young adults. We would never act like brats." Ayumi, though not initially caught in the conversation, walked over, nodding her head in agreement with her companions.

Conan scrambled to his feet, brushing off his pants and un-wrinkling his shirt. Heiji snickered as he glanced at Conan's disheveled state. Conan saw his face and proceeded to secretly flip him the finger which the Osakan found even more hilarious.

Heiji turned back to the kids, his hands in his pants pockets and his voice filled with mock sincerity, "Of _course_, why hadn't I seen it before? Givin' wet-willies and callin' people names are the two _sure_ signs of mature young adults. Why, I would say you guys are better suited as adults than Conan-kun."

The boys, blushing in embarrassment, both gave huffs of annoyance before quickly turning around and marching over to the window they were previously occupied with looking through, Ayumi in tow behind them.

"Jeez, Hattori-kun, I didn't know you were such a sass-master. Your sarcasm seemed worse than that mini-scientist's for a second," said Ran from behind the Osakan.

Startled as to why the _hell_ Ran had just made reference to Haibara, Conan quickly leaned over to look behind Heiji's legs to see Ran, but was stopped as a poof of pink smoke surrounded him.

The next thing he knew, Conan was tied upside-down to the back of a chair, his arms tied to the legs of the chair and his feet to the top of the back. "But then again, the strangest secrets come from the strangest of people. Don't you agree, Tantei-kun?" asked a messy-haired Shinichi-look-alike as he sat backwards in the chair Conan was tied too, still imitating Ran's voice.

As his blood rushed to his head and heated his face, Conan snarled and looked up at the thief, "Kaito! What the hell are you doing here? Untie me!" snarled the mini-sleuth as he struggled against the bonds.

Kaito laughed as his favorite critic continued to curse at him. Not too loudly of course because he didn't want to draw attention from Ran who was now occupied with chatting with Kazuha and Aoko who were apparently also on the ship.

"Just think of this as payback, Tantei-kun, and you should consider it a very merciful one, too. I still have that bruise on my shin from those high-powered shoes you used at my last heist."

"I think ya better let him down, Kid. Otherwise he'll cave in yer face with a soccer ball da first chance he gets, and then you'll _really _be hurtin'," advised Heiji although the dark skinned teenager was hardly concealing the laughter he had from seeing his detective rival in such an embarrassing position.

Kaito frowed mockingly. He gloomily snapped his fingers and after another poof of pink smoke, Conan was back on his feet and safe on the ground.

"Why are you two here?" demanded Conan as soon as the smoke cleared.

"What? Aren't you glad to see us? It's been what, two whole weeks since my last heist and we barely get to see let alone hang out together anymore. You're always busy solving the murders of people who seem to drop dead around you, and hot-head over here and I don't necessarily 'get along' without you around," pouted the magician as he slumped in his chair.

Heiji rolled his eyes at the magician's pouting, "We were invited here just like you were, Kudo. It's not like we scaled da ship while it was taking off and snuck in here," Heiji exasperated.

Conan rubbed his head with his hand. _Of COURSE you were invited. The universe just hates it when I'm happy, doesn't it? _Conan glanced up at the Osakan detective, "Why would you bring _her_?" he asked indicating to Kazuha.

Heiji groaned, "Da same reason you had to bring those brats. She heard I was comin' and forced me ta let her tag along."

Kaito nodded and then turned to Conan, "Same thing goes for me. Ahoko heard I was coming, and wanted to come too. Wasn't much I could do about it. I tried to say no, but when girl meets mop which meets my face, there's little I can do to argue. That girl is just a mop-wielding psycho, a danger to society I tell ya!," he said while subconsciously rubbing the spot on the back of his head where Aoko hit him earlier.

"Oh, I'm a mop-wielding psycho, am I?"

Kaito winced at the angry voice he heard over his shoulder. Armed with a mop and looking like she was about to go a-wall Aoko continued, "This mop-wielding psycho can still kick your ass!"

Jumping out of his chair, Kaito made a mad dash for safety as Aoko chased him, swinging her mop and cursing him for calling her a psycho.

Conan watched them run off. _He's such an idiot. It's obvious that he likes her, so why doesn't he do something about it?_ As soon as he thought that, he realized what a hypocrite he was being. _Wow, I can't really give advice I don't use, can I? I guess I'm in the same boat as Kuroba, only I have an excuse._

Looking at his small body, Conan started yet again to mentally beat himself. Why did he have to go after those men in black that day at Tropical Land? It would have saved both him and Ran so much pain and suffering if he had just gone home and let shady guys be shady guys. But no. He's an idiot. An overly curious, self-absorbed idiot who didn't even think about what the consequences could have been for following two shady men behind an amusement park.

_Ran._ Conan looked over at her. She was talking with Aoko and Kazuha at a different table than the one he saw her in earlier, probably in order to get away from her drunken dad. She smiled and laughed as she talked to her friends. He loved that smile. He hated himself for making that beautiful smile disappear on a daily basis. His absence as Shinichi left her crying night, after night, after night, and he can hear every sob of it through the thin walls of the agency. It was torture. He hated it. But the only thing he could do about it was be patient until Haibara found a cure. _I guess we both have to be patient for that cure._

He sighed. Picking up his overturned chair and climbing back into his seat, he continued to think about the possibilities of an antidote being made anytime soon.

* * *

Gin watched Conan pick up his fallen chair and sit back in it. _Now the only problem is how to get him_, thought Gin. A plan began to formulate in his head, and Gin smirked, "I have a plan. But we need to act now."

Itami looked towards his superior, "What do you wish us to do, sir?"

Gin continued to look at the monitor, his evil smirk still gracing his thin lips, "You and the other Usotsukis will bring him to me."

Itami grinned as he asked, "How would you like us to..._aquire_ him, sir?"

Gin straightened up, "I'll explain after you have gathered your brothers. We must do this quickly and discretely. He can't be sought out after he is mine."

"Yes, Gin-sama," replied Itami as he stood up and bowed deeply to his superior before quickly leaving to find his fellow seishin, the Usotsukis, his seven brothers.

Gin smirked as he sat down in the leather chair, propping his elbows on the armrests and folding his fingers in front of his face while continuing to watch the live video feed. Sure, the child might be damaged, maybe even killed, in the plan he had in mind, but Gin didn't care. He had to make sure no one would look for him once he had captured him. And besides, Gin could heal any damage to the child, even death, with his magic.

Gin crookedly smiled, pointed teeth flashing, as he watched the child talk to a waitress. He gave a small dark chuckle before stating, "I have finally found you, Grimmori, and you will soon be mine."

_*Knock. Knock.*_

_Good, he hurried. _"Enter," said Gin from where he was still sitting in his chair.

The door slowly opened and Itami stepped inside the dark room, proceeded by seven men, "I've gathered them, Gin-sama."

Gin slowly spun the chair around. In front of him were his finest creations: his Usotsukis. They're the elites, the eight most powerful of all of the seishin he has under his control. Each has his own unique powers, but for the most part they all have the same powers as their seishin species, the tsubasas or "winged-ones." Gin is a seishin tsubasa as well, but he is far more powerful. They're all identical is face and physique, and they all have the same red eyes. Itami is the alpha of the group, the most powerful, and his right and left hands in command are Kanashimi and Chi.

The only differences the eight "brothers," or so Gin called them, have are their hairstyles and the location of their seals (which all looked like black dragons). Itami has sleek black hair and has his seal on the side of his face. Kanashimi has bleach-white spiky hair and has his seal on the side of his neck. Chi has straight red hair and has his seal on the underside of his forearm. Kowareta has brown hair that is cut close to his head and has his seal on the side of his shoulder. Akuma has very curly blonde hair and has his seal on the back of his hand. Waru has long dirty blonde hair that is held back in a short ponytail and has his seal on his shoulder blade. Shi is bald and has his seal on the back of his head. Ikanno has long, straight dark blue hair that looked almost black and has his seal on his left chest.

They all wore comfortable clothing, and they all looked excited at the thought of being able to please and serve their master.

Gin grinned. "I'm sure Itami has already told you that we've located the Grimmori," said Gin who stared daggers at the eight men in front of him, "and that I have a plan to capture him. But we must act quickly, so pay attention."

All eight leaned close as Gin began to explain his plan.

* * *

**So what do you think? Reviews will indicate whether or not I shall continue. YOUR FEEDBACK GIVES ME SUPER STRENGTHHHHH!:D**

**But seriously, please do review.**

**Translations:**

**seishin = magical being (direct translation is "spirit")**

**Usotsukis = 8 powerful seishin that are loyal to Gin. Itami is the alpha.(direct translation is "liars")**

**tsubasa = winged one (direct translation is "wings")**

**ARIGATO!**

**R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Crash

**CHAPTER 2: **_**THE CRASH**_

**Title: Grimmori**

**Author: the wonderful person that is me:3**

**Fandom: Detective Conan with some Magic Kaito**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Conan/Ran, Heiji/Kazuha, Kaito/Aoko**

**Disclamer: I don't own Conan. I don't own Kaito. I don't own any of these characters. Please don't sue me. I have no money and I really don't want to go to jail.**

**I'm just in a really writty (is that a word?) mood right now, and just thought that I would whip out chapter two. I really like this chapter, but PLEASE review!**

* * *

Conan sipped his juice he had ordered earlier as he watched the kids, yet again, name the random images they found in the clouds outside the ship. _Kids are so easily entertained_, he thought.

Aoko finally calmed down from her earlier rampage after Kaito. They both now stood near the windows by the kids, talking as they looked outside. Heiji and Kazuha stood by a wall talking as well. Neither couple (couple in the sense as in a group of two people of course) liked sitting for long periods of time.

Kogoro was now in somewhat better senses, having been restricted from anymore beer by threat of Ran's punching a hole in the wall. Agasa was pleading with Haibara for her to let him eat a piece of strawberry cake, but she refused while mercilessly eating the cake in front of him .

**BOOOOOM!**

Conan yelped as an explosion threw him to the floor, spilling his juice. Around him Ran and the other passengers attempted to catch themselves on the walls or tables, and the kids fell into a disheveled heap. Kazuha clutched Heiji's arm, causing the latter to blush profusely through his dark skin. Kaito fell on top of Aoko, and it was only because of the stressful situation they were in that Aoko didn't kill him.

"What da hell was that?!" exclaimed Heiji as he and Kazuha helped Kaito and Aoko back to their feet.

"I think it was a bomb," said Haibara in her slightly surprised yet still monotone voice. Her face was fearful, but she was good at not conveying that fear into her voice.

_Bombs? Why the hell would someone bomb this ship?_ thought Conan from where he still lay, bodily stunned, on the floor.

"Does that mean we're gonna' die?" asked Kazuha.

"But I don't want to die," quivered Ayumi, "I want my mommy." Her eyes teared up, and she began to cry. The two boys beside her looked equally as frightened as their eyes watered.

"Everyone!" yelled Kogoro (now thoroughly awakened out of his drunken state) as he struggled to his feet with the use of a chair, "No one's going to die! If there are more bombs or not, we need to get to the escape pods. This ship is no longer safe to be in. I think they're on the eastern side of the ship, and we need to get to them before-"

**BOOOOM!**

Everyone who had managed to get to their feet fell unceremoniously back onto the floor. Aoko looked around wildly, her face white with fear, "But that's on the other side of the blimp! We'll never make it there in time! The whole place will come crashing down before we even get close!"

_She's right. We need to get out of here and fast._ Conan quickly scrambled to his feet and ran to the door across the room, "Everyone, go this way! There's a shortcut through the interior lobby that goes straight to the pods!"

Conan stepped to the side of the door, waiting as everyone, led by Kogoro, moved through the doors. He wanted to follow as the caboose to make sure everyone made it through alright.

Genta and Mitsuhiko ran whimpering after the teenagers and adults, faces pale and eyes wide in fear. Ayumi followed closely behind the boys but stopped beside Conan. "Are we going to die, Conan-kun?" she asked weakly while fear inspired tears leaked down the sides of her face.

Conan looked at her for a long second. Were they going to die? There was no knowing how long it was going to take to get to the escape pods, and the location or known presence of more bombs was still not yet known. Not wanting to scare her, Conan replied, "No, Ayumi-chan. I'm going to make sure that we don't. I _promise_ we won't. We're all getting out of here." He flashed her a reassuring smile.

Ayumi nodded and grew a face of new determination. _If Conan-kun says so, then it has to be true; he never breaks his promises._ She turned and followed after the boys as they sprinted down the hall.

Everyone was now out of the room except for Conan and Ran. Ran ran up to the door and paused to say, "Let's go, Conan-kun," before she continued running after the group. Conan ran as close behind her as his short child-sized legs would allow him.

The group ran through the hallway and down the winding staircase that led to the interior lobby, all the while dodging debris that fell from the ceiling. They had passed other passengers and crewmembers as they ran, and their once small group was beginning to swell in size. Conan's eyes stung as dust from the collapsing ship polluted his eyes as he ran through the hallways of the ship. His mouth tasted like chalk and his legs were already beginning to burn from the effort of keeping up with the much longer-legged Ran.

**BOOOOOM!**

_Shit!_ Conan saw the hallway behind him entirely collapse. The gust of wind it produced propelled his small body forward. _That was too close. We need to get out of here. This place is collapsing faster than I thought._ Ignoring the burning of his muscles, the miniature sleuth picked up an extra spurt of speed.

**BOOOOOM!**

Bombs continued to explode during the group's evacuation, slowing them all down as they tried to stay on their feet while running as fast as possible.

**BOOOOOM!**

The power in the blimp went out, sending the whole ship into darkness. The three kids started to panic as unseen debris fell on them and the only thing guiding them to the lobby was the sound of footsteps ahead of them.

_We've got to speed up or we won't make it._ "Run faster!" Conan yelled as he narrowly dodged a fallen ceiling light that would have squashed him.

Everyone picked up speed as they shot through the lobby doors. The lobby was empty, void of any chairs or tables, making it easier to run across to the escape pods on the departing deck on the other side. However, the only problem for the sprinting group was that the lobby was about the size of a football field.

"I can see them!" yelled Kaito as the pods came into sight. Other passengers and crew members were also making mad dashes for the escape pods, some already filling up and casting off.

Conan breathed a mental sigh of relief. _Good. We made it just in time._

However, while not even a third of the way across the lobby, the group, including Conan, began panicking as the entire ceiling, intricate pillars, chandeliers and all, began to cave in.

Ayumi screamed in fear and everyone ran in double-time, pushing their legs to inhumane limits as they ran for their lives. Chunks of ceiling the size of Agasa's Bug and other miscellaneous large debris began raining down on the group. Everyone narrowly avoided the dangerous projectiles, but the added obstacles proved troublesome for the group as they made their way to the pods. It appeared that their group was the last one. The last of the other passengers or crew members had cast off, and no new persons appeared.

Conan and Ran were about a hundred feet behind the rest of the group, and as they were avoiding falling debris, Ran tripped and fell to the ground. _Ran!_ Conan watched helplessly as in the mere seconds in which she was on the ground a large wooden beam fell on her, pinning her to the ground.

"Ran!" Conan exclaimed as he knelt beside his childhood friend, praying to every god he knew of that her leg wasn't broken and that she would somehow get out.

Ran struggled to get the beam off her legs but once finding that her efforts were useless against the heavy object, turned to Conan and yelled, "Conan-kun, go! Forget about me and go!"

"No! I am not leaving you!" _I will NEVER leave you._ He looked around frantically to see how he could get her out from under the beam. Looking to his right, there was a piece of fallen ceiling about as thick and tall as Genta. Thinking quickly, he tore off his suspender straps and buckled one half around the beam before running over to the chunk and buckling the other half around it. He pushed the middle button and the suspenders went into action, slowly lifting the beam off Ran.

_Please don't be broken._ "Arigato, Conan-kun!" said Ran as she scrambled to her feet and pelted towards the group who had just made it to the other side, Conan following close behind her. _Thank God her leg isn't broken._

Because of the delay, Conan and Ran were now even farther behind the group which had already made it safely to the boarding dock with the escape pods.

"Hurry up, Ran!" yelled Kogoro as he waited anxiously for his daughter to reach the other side.

Heiji was also looking quite anxious and, turning his head, he could see that Kaito was feeling the same way. _Come on, Kudo, hurry yer ass up!_

It was now only a matter of seconds until Conan and Ran would reach the safety of the other side. _We're almost there, _he thought as he panted.

**BOOOOOM!**

A loud crunch from the ceiling made Conan look up, and as he did his heart stopped. A large chunk of ceiling the size of a mini-van was heading in a straight path to crush Ran.

_No!_ Conan's blood turned to ice and his heart filled with dread. "RAN, LOOK OUT!" yelled Conan.

To his dismay, Ran didn't pick up her pace to get out of the way. Her steps faltered as she was trying to find what exactly he was telling her to avoid.

_Move, dammit!_ Conan acted on instinct. He didn't know what compelled him to do what he did. He just did it. The only thoughts that flew through his head were thoughts of protecting her, his Ran. As time slowed, he jumped forward, pushing Ran the few feet she needed in order to clear the rock's path. As Ran fell forward into her father's arms, Conan somehow managed to backpedal in order to avoid being crushed, falling flat on his rear.

"Conan-kun!" Ran exclaimed fearfully.

Ran's heart was relieved as she saw Conan's little face round the rock. He was bent over on his hands and knees, and he struggled to get up and lunge for the safety of the other side.

"Oh my God!" yelled Aoko. Ran turned her head to see her friend was looking up. Her heart stopped as she looked and saw what it was. _This…can't be happening._

**BOOOOOM!**

The ceiling had completely collapsed. It seemed to come down as giant blanket. Conan looked at Ran, and Ran looked at Conan. Though he was only a few feet away from safety, it would take the ceiling only a few seconds to completely collapse on the floor, its weight propelling it faster. For the few seconds before he was buried by the ceiling all time and space seemed to pause, creating the illusion that only he and she were all that mattered in the world. Clear blue eyes stared into teary blue as the seconds ticked by.

Ran couldn't think. She didn't know what to think. _No..._

The ceiling collapsed on the ground. Kogoro pulled his daughter back, Heiji and Kaito, with the help of Aoko and Kazuha, sheltered the kids with their bodies, and Agasa and Haibara ducked for cover as pieces of debris hit them in the face and a gush of wind sent dirt flying everywhere.

The smoke cleared. Everyone was silent. No one moved. No one talked. No one wanted to believe what had just happened.

"Conan-kun…," whispered Ayumi. She stared at the pile of insulation, wooden beams, and concrete before turning and throwing herself onto Haibara, crying hysterically. _Conan-kun can't be gone. He promised that EVERYONE would all get out alright. He can't be gone!_

Haibara said nothing. She turned her attention to the crying girl in her arms.

Kazuha started crying into Heiji's arm as the latter simply stood awe-struck. Kaito turned his head away, not able to bear looking at the spot where his favorite critic, his rival, one of his best friends had just been. _Tantei-kun. He can't be gone. He always finds a way out._

Ran was the first to move. Slowly, she made her way to the pile of debris and began to dig, trying to find what had become of her little brother. _no...No...NO!_ After a few seconds she sped up her actions, digging fervently through the debris in an almost eccentric rage.

Kogoro approached his daughter and was about to tell her gently to stop when Ran froze. Kogoro stepped forward to see what his daughter was gawking at, although he guessed he already knew what it was.

And he was right. There, lying in a position trapped under debris that only allowed his head and right arm to be visible, was Conan. A wooden beam passed over his neck, holding him in a sortof headlock while his right arm managed to wrap above the beam, preventing the beam from strangling him. A thick stream of blood flowed down the left side of his face, and the left lens of his glasses was shattered. Ran could hear his raspy and painful breathing. His left eye was closed and his right barely open, looking down at no particular object.

"Conan-kun..." whispered Ran as she looked at the mutilated boy. She began crying, not caring about anything else but her little brother.

_Ran?_ Conan slowly looked over to Ran, carefully turning his head. "R-R-Ran-nee-" Conan was cut off as he was thrown into a fit of coughing.

Kogoro felt his throat tighten. He couldn't bear to watch, but this was a kid he had come to regard as his own son so he couldn't turn away.

"Conan-kun, don't worry it's going to be ok. It's going to be ok. W-We're going to get you out of here, ok? We're going to get you out, and everything is going to be ok, a-alright? Y-You're going to be o-ok." Ran murmured shakily through her tears in reassurance to the boy, though both he and she both knew that reassurance was a vain attempt at this point.

"Ran...you're safe," gasped Conan as he weakly managed a smile. "You're safe...that's all that matters..."

"Conan-kun, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Ran broke down into loud sobs, not being able to bear the thought that Conan was going to die just because he saved her. She was supposed to be the protector. She was the big sister. She was supposed to be protecting him, and yet here he was dying because he protected _her_.

"No, Ran..._I_'m sorry...There is so much I want to tell you, so much that you deserve to know, but I can't. You have to stay safe. That's all that matters. You can't know. You have to stay-" Conan was cut off again by another coughing fit. Heiji and Kaito winced at Conan's words, and Haibara turned her head, tears in her eyes. _Kudo-kun..._

Ran reached her left hand forward and cupped Conan's right cheek. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes in comfort, a small smile placed on his lips. "You have to stay safe."

Ran bit her lip to prevent from screaming out in frustration and grief. This was her little brother, dammit! Why did he have to save her?! Why does he have to die?!

Conan's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a soundless scream of pain as the sound of grinding metal sounded somewhere within the rubble he was trapped underneath. Blood started to trickle from his mouth and his raspy breathing turned into loud wheezing.

"O-Oji-san," Conan managed to say, turning his eyes towards the sleuth without moving his face from Ran's hand, "I need you...to do me a favor."

"Anything," the teary-eyed sleuth whispered.

"Make sure...Ran gets out of here...Make sure she leaves...and that she is safe." _I know I'm going to die, and I know that Ran will not willingly leave me behind, dead or alive. Make sure she gets out of here._

Kogoro said nothing. He nodded his head and grunted, afraid that speaking would make him cry, and Mouri Kogoro never cried.

Conan gave a satisfied smile and closed his eyes. He snuggled into the comfort of Ran's soft and comforting hand against his face. "I will miss you so much…There is so much...I haven't been able to do with you...to tell you…*cough* *cough*...I'm so sorry...I...love you...so...much…" Conan's voice started to falter as he teetered on the edge of unconsciousness, "I...l-lo-" He fainted into her hand.

"Conan-kun?" said Ran as she tried to gently shake his head to get his to wake up. _NO!_ Ran pulled her hand back and her eyes widened in realized terror and grief, "Conan-kun! No! Conan-kun!" yelled Ran as fresh tears poured from her eyes.

**BOOOOOM!**

The entire ship teetered as bombs STILL were going off, and nearly everyone fell to their knees.

Scrambling to his feet, Agasa yelled, "We have to go! There's no more time! The ship is going to crash!" And he was right. With the power out, the engines were no longer running and the whole ship was on a one-way course to crashing into the mountainous forest up ahead.

Reluctantly, Kogoro grabbed his daughter and turned to go to the pod with everyone else. Ran fought in his grasp, determined to stay with Conan. "No! Leave me! I'm staying with him! Let me go, dammit! Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, Ran," said Kogoro. He then punched Ran in the stomach, knocking her unconscious. He picked her up bridal style and carefully carried his daughter into the escape pod. He made a promise to Conan to get her out of here, and Mouri Kogoro doesn't break his promises.

As the escape pod departed into the air, all of its occupants watched the gigantic smoking blimp crash into the forest, causing a symphony of explosions to follow. The force of the blimp's impact hit the escape pod, causing it to shake violently, but no one gave any real notice. They were all too busy thinking about what had been lost on that ship. They had all lost a great friend, and there was no way they were going to get him back.

But unknown to the group in the pod, were eight men in the forest who were slowly approaching the fallen blimp.

Itami smiled. _Gin-sama was right. Blowing up the ship was the perfect plan. _"Find the boy," said Itami to the rest of the Usotsukis.

Itami grinned as his seven brothers immediately took off at inhuman speeds towards the fallen blimp. "Gin-sama will be pleased," he said to himself while he watched the blimp be slowly consumed by flames.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUNNNN! What is going to happen to Conan? How will Ran deal with her "little brother's" death? How can YOU help the author continue the story? PLEASE REVIEW (tehe! see what I did there?:3)**

**And yes, there are escape pods on this blimp. They look like mini-blimps.**

**ARIGATO!**

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

**CHAPTER 3: **_**AWAKENING **_

**Title: Grimmori**

**Author: the wonderful person that is me:3**

**Fandom: Detective Conan with some Magic Kaito**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Conan/Ran, Heiji/Kazuha, Kaito/Aoko**

**Disclamer: I don't own Conan. I don't own Kaito. I don't own any of these characters. Please don't sue me. I have no money and I really don't want to go to jail.**

**So yeah. Just thought I'd post another chapter. I'm on a roll!**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated:3**

* * *

_White. Cold. Bright. Really cold. Too bright. Why are the lights so bright?_ Slowly his eyes opened and adjusted to the light. _Oh yeah, I'm dead. Forgot about that. But wait…heaven doesn't have surgical lights…_

Conan's eyes opened in a painful slowness. He had no idea where he was_. I know I'm not dead, that's for sure. God, my head hurts._ Conan tried to clutch his head in pain, but found that he couldn't move his arms. It wasn't that he couldn't feel them, but that they were being held down. Turning his head slowly, Conan saw what was holding him down. His arms were stretched out on either side of him and strapped in metal cuffs that were welded to the metal table he was laying on. His shirt was missing, making him bare back lay naked on the cold metal. _Guess that's what's making me so cold._ With an experimental twitch of his legs, Conan found that his feet were also bound in the same fashion. Conan also found that his shorts had been changed into pants.

_Dammit, where the hell am I?_ Conan tried to lift his head but found the act to be too painful to his body. As he laid his head back down, he felt a smooth surface under his neck, and after some experimental moving of his neck, he deduced that he was wearing a metal collar.

With his captors not around, Conan took the opportunity to study his surroundings and try to get an idea of where he was. From what he could tell, he was strapped to a metal surgical table that was welded to the ground in a medium sized room. There were bright surgical lights that were clumped together and formed a bowl shape over the table he was strapped to, and the angle they were tilted at made it so that all the light they produced nearly blinded him from all directions. There were several thick cables attached to the table that ran on the ground, but Conan could not see what they were connected to. Tilting his chin up, he was able to see that behind him there was what looked like a control room. It arched to either side of him, and had protective glass reaching from the ceiling to the tops of the computers where he guessed some sorts of controls were. Through the glass he could see the lights of various machines, but he did not recognize any of them. _I feel like a lab rat._

Conan tried to wet his dry lips, but his mouth was too parched. He felt like he had not eaten or drank anything in days. _How long was I out?_

"Well, well, well…seems like our little guest has woken up," stated a twisted voice.

Conan tilted his head up to see that the person who had spoken was behind the glass of the control room speaking into a microphone. He was a middle-aged looking man, maybe in is early twenties, and he had on blue jeans and a white tank top with a strange dragon tattoo on his face. As Conan observed the man, and felt a shiver of fear go through his spine as he looked at his eyes. They were velvety red and shone like the texture of blood.

"Who are you?" Conan asked in a raspy, weak voice. He cursed the shakiness of his voice. He felt very weak, and when he spoke his voice was no more than a loud whisper.

"Me? I'm your new friend," replied the man in a sickeningly sweet voice. He saw the slight fear that quickly passed through Conan's eyes and he smirked, revealing pointed white teeth, "We're going to get to know each other _really_ well." He let out a dark chuckle.

Conan didn't like this man. Not one bit. He has a pretty accurate gauge for judging people, and right now his mind was screaming _danger_.

Conan opened his mouth to ask the man more questions but was stopped as he heard doors opening from beyond the foot of his table.

"Now, Now, Itami, don't patronize him. You know better than that."

_No. No. No. Not you. Not him!_ screamed Conan in his mind as he recognized the voice. Conan stilled, frozen in fear as Gin stepped towards the table, clad in his black trench coat and fedora. The silver-haired man smirked at the way Conan's eyes widened as he got closer.

Gin stopped on the right side of the table. The child looked horribly bloody, just like he had expected from his plan, but Gin had healed him earlier. His body was still smeared in blood, but the broken bones, open wounds, and injured organs he had when he first arrived appeared to be healed. "Hello, detective."

Conan recovered himself from his initial fear at seeing Gin. His mind was now filled with a searing hate that obviously was shown through Conan's glare as Gin's smirk only grew. "That happy to see me, hm?"

"He finally woke up?"

"Itami, are you sure you didn't make a mistake? The kid's just a runt! It can't be him."

"If Gin-sama says it's him then it's him."

"Silence!" yelled Gin. Conan tilted his chin up to see who the new voices were coming from. There were more people in the control room then there had been previously, about eight men now. They all looked like the first person except for their clothes and hair styles, and what was really weird was that they all had the same red eyes that the first man, Itami, had.

Before Conan could study the other seven men in any greater amount of detail, Gin grabbed his chin painfully and turned his face back towards him. Conan winced at the sudden movement and at the feeling of Gin's nails digging into his cheeks.

Gin leaned down until his face was mere inches away from Conan's. Conan glared him with all his anger, but it proved to have no effect on the evil man. "Let's get one thing straight, _Detective_. You are mine now. I own you. I revived your sorry little ass from that blimp so that you could serve me, and you will. Got it?" Gin threatened.

Conan stared at the silver-haired man. There was no way in hell that he would ever work for this bastard! Never! He spat in Gin's face, and Gin drew back, snarling. "You will regret that, Detective," he said furiously through clenched teeth. "You _will_ serve me. Once I have awakened your powers, I will _make_ you submit to me."

_Powers? What is he talking about_? thought Conan.

Gin reached his hand forward and placed his hand on Conan's bare-chest, on top of his heart. Gin stared into Conan's eyes, smirking as he thought of what he knew was going to happen, "You are mine."

Conan felt something pulsate from Gin's hand, and he was thrown into a world of pain. He felt like his body being burned from the inside. Conan didn't understand it, there was no fire, but he clearly felt like he was being burned alive. He struggled as much as his already weakened body would allow him, and he screamed. As he was thrashing on the table he felt Gin press his hand harder against his chest, and he felt something strange force itself into his mind. It was as if his consciousness was being torn apart, showing him new aspects and sensations while destroying old ones. He felt like he was experiencing his personal hell, the combined pain of the physical torture of being burned alive and the strange tearing of his consciousness proving to almost be too much for his body to handle.

_Am I dying?_ thought Conan as he continued through the pain. His mind felt like it was being torn apart. Whatever it was that Gin was doing to him was indescribably painful. It was almost as if Gin had managed to snake his way into Conan's mind and destroy it from the inside, toying through his thoughts and shuffling and tearing away at his mind until he found whatever he was looking for. _I can't die. I can't leave Ran._

His whole body was burning, but most excruciating was his back. He didn't know what it was, but it felt as if someone had placed a hot-ironed brand against his back and was pushing it deeper and deeper into his flesh. He arched his back off of the table but found no alleviation from the pain.

Every second of his torture seemed like an eternity. No matter how hard he struggled or how loud he screamed, or how long he endured, the pain would not stop. If anything it seemed like the pain was climaxing. It _was_ climaxing. As his mind was being ransacked, he felt a tension building up that graduated the pain in his body, especially his back. As the tension grew it seemed like the only climax possible was death, but then all at once, in a single extremely painful _snap_ somewhere in his mind, the pain began declining.

Gin removed his hand from his chest, a look of twisted satisfaction upon his face.

_My back…My Back_, thought Conan in pain. His back felt raw from whatever treatment it had just undertaken, and every breathe he took sent a new spark of pain through him. It felt like someone had torn all the skin off of his back and rolled him in salt. It burned.

Beads of sweat trickled down his face as he panted. He was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness due to the pain. As his vision blurred and his thoughts started to swim he could hear Gin say, "Well, now that your awakening is over, you can submit to me and we can start your training. After all, I wouldn't want my newest seishin to not know how to wield his powers now wouldn't we, Grimmori?"

* * *

**Yeah...kindof short chapter. **

**ARIGATO!**

**R&R Please!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Funeral

**CHAPTER 4: **_**THE FUNERAL**_

**Title: Grimmori**

**Author: the wonderful person that is me:3**

**Fandom: Detective Conan with some Magic Kaito**

**Rating: T (for now)**

**Pairings: Conan(Shinichi)/Ran, Heiji/Kazuha, Kaito/Aoko**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito (though I wish I did)**

* * *

Rain pounded on the windshield of the small car as it waited at a red light. Clouds covered the usually brightly lit and rejuvenating sun in a dark mask that depresses the normally happy atmosphere. Lightening lit up the sky in a wondrous display of light, intricate webs of electricity weaving through the folds of the ominous clouds.

The light turned green and the rental car slowly accelerated into Tokyo traffic. After a while, the small car pulled up next to an overfilled parking lot near a large field. Cars were bumper to bumper in the lot, and many of the cars were forced to park in the surrounding field because of the lack of spaces.

Parking in the grass on the edge of the crowd of cars, Kogoro turned off the engine of the car and removed the keys from the ignition. He didn't get out of the car; he just stayed in his seat with his keys in his hands for what felt like a small eternity before turning around to face his daughter in the back seat.

Ran stared out the window of the car, hands folded in her lap and her head lazily resting on the headrest of her seat. She wore a black dress and a heavy black trenchcoat to help counter the harsh October weather. Her eyes were glazed over and her cheeks shined from dried up tears. As he stared at her, Kogoro saw that fresh tears were already threatening to pour.

Kogoro sighed. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be here because of _why_ he had to be here.

"Let's go, Ran. Everyone's waiting for us," said Kogoro in barely a whisper as he pulled his thick jacket closer around him.

Ran didn't move. Kogoro sighed again before opening his door and quickly getting two umbrellas out of the trunk of the car. They were black and matched the black clothes he and his daughter were wearing.

Opening one umbrella, Kogoro stuck the other under the armpit of the arm he used to carry the open umbrella as he opened his daughter's door. Ran slowly undid her seatbelt and stepped outside. Kogoro handed her her umbrella, and she opened it.

Together, father and daughter walked towards the mass of people gathered across the field. There were at least two to three hundred people there. Police officers, old friends and clients, and even the Kid task force were there.

As she approached, Ran was greeted by three of her friends, Heiji, Kazuha, and Aoko, all of whom were also clad in black outfits. All of their faces were solemn, and all of their eyes had tears threatening to fall, even Heiji.

No one said anything. Kazuha and Aoko both gave Ran a group hug which Ran numbly returned. The three stayed in that position for a while, tears and silent sobs emanating from all three girls.

The rain eased into a bearable drizzle. Unhugging each other, Ran followed Kazuha and Aoko to the front of where the mass of black-clad people were facing, leaving Heiji and Kogoro to follow behind them.

Once the girls had weaved themselves through the sea of people, Ran and the group were at the front of the crowd. Ran watched as people walked up and placed white flowers on the piece of dirt ground in the middle of the circle. All who approached the grave were weeping. Takagi and Sato along with Shiratori and the Inspector all laid flowers on the grave, and they were proceeded by Haibara, Agasa, and the rest of the kids who also laid down their flowers.

Ayumi stopped in front of the grave, "Conan-kun..." she squeaked as she cried. Haibara put her arm around her friend's shoulders, and together with Agasa and the boys returned to their place among the crowd.

Suddenly, there was a slight murmur in the crowd as everyone looked up in the sky towards Ran's left. Ran didn't look up. She just continued to stare at the grave in front of her.

Ran saw someone wearing a black hang-glider land on the ground in front of the grave. He pushed the button around his waist and the wings of the glider disappeared.

"Kid!" said Nakimori in a loud voice, not quite yelling. He shoved himself to the front of the crowd, staring at the thief who was now dressed in all black as compared to his usual white.

"Keibu," said Kid in a whisper as Nakimori began to approach him, "Please. Let's call a truce for today. Even thieves have the right to mourn over their lost friends." Kid turned to head slightly to the left as he addressed the inspector, and a single tear rolled down his face from underneath his monocle.

Nakimori stopped. He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something but instead returned back into the crowd.

Now knowing that he wasn't in danger of being chased, Kid stepped forward towards the grave. Kneeling on the ground, he flicked his wrist and a white rose appeared in his hand. He placed the rose on the ground and stepped back towards Aoko, Heiji, and Ran where they stood in the crowd.

Aoko glanced up at Kid, not failing to notice the tear that had rolled down his cheek. _Kaito..._

Ran stared at the grave. She dropped her umbrella and walked up and sat on her knees in front of it, smelling the strong scent of the flowers. _Edogawa Conan 2008-2013_

She stayed there for what felt like hours just staring at the grave. The dirt under her legs turned to mud as the rain began to intensify. Her soaked bangs were plastered to her face, and her jacket, now heavy with rain, felt icy cold against her skin. But Ran didn't feel it. She didn't care. No physical feeling could compare to what she was feeling.

She threw her face into her hands, crying loudly. _WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!_ she screamed in her head. She still remembered and simply could not ever forget how pitiful and in pain Conan looked as he lay trapped under the rubble that day. She still remembered the way his blood smeared cheek rubbed against her palm in seeking a comfort she could not give him. The boy she had grown to regard as her little brother was now gone forever, and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing could bring him back.

Small drops of rain collected on the rim of Kid's hat and dripped in front of his face. He glanced sideways at Heiji and saw that the Osakan's eyes were completely full of tears and attempting to spill out just as Kaito's had. Aoko and Kazuha were hugging each other and crying. He pulled his eyes away from the three and turned his attention to Ran. _We may be mourning, but she will feel the worst pain. She's lost two people, not one._ Both Kudo Shinichi and Edogawa Conan were dead.

Ran couldn't take it anymore. Memories of Conan in his final moments were too fresh in her mind. Throwing her head into the air she screamed a mournful wail that Kaito could have sworn could be heard all across Japan.

The mass of people watched, painfully listening to the mourning girl in front of their friend's grave. Nothing was said. Everyone was in mutual feeling and in mourning. The mass of people stayed like that for a while, just mourning and listening to Ran before they all dispersed and went home.

* * *

**Yeah…I know this chapter is really friggin' short compared to the others. But! This will probably be one of the only few chapters that will be this short so don't worry. **

**ARIGATO!**

**R & R please!:D**


	5. Chapter 5: Three Months Later

**CHAPTER 5: **_**THREE MONTHS LATER**_

**Title: Grimmori**

**Author: the wonderful person that is me:3**

**Fandom: Detective Conan with some Magic Kaito**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Conan/Ran, Heiji/Kazuha, Kaito/Aoko**

**Disclamer: I don't own Conan. I don't own Kaito. I don't own any of these characters. Please don't sue me. I have no money, and I really don't want to go to jail. **

_**THREE MONTHS LATERRRRR**_**!**

* * *

"KAITO! Why do you have to be so…be so…so…STUPID!" yelled Aoko as she swung her school bag at his face as he walked beside her. He easily dodged the bag, which infuriated her even more, "You always find a way to ruin everything!"

Kaito smiled weakly as he listened to his friend rant on their way home from school. _I can't believe she's still mad that I, well Kid, spoiled our field trip the other night_. His new school had gone on a lock-in trip at an interactive museum in Beika, and it also just so happened that _Kid_ sent in a notice during the day of them being there. Nakamori had forced his class to stay lock outside of the museum _all night _in the _cold snow _due to the heist. Everyone was pissed except for the Kid fangirls, and the supposed to be really fun trip was ruined.

But it wasn't his fault he had to steal the Hermoso Diamante the other night. He still has to find Pandora, and it just so happened that Jii-chan found a lead to a jewel that coincidentally was being shown at the museum where his class was holding their school sponsored lock-in trip.

They stopped at a crosswalk. Kaito smirked, adjusting his scarf before he crossed his arms behind his head and said, "You have to admit though, Aoko, that seeing Hattori-kun in his _colorful _situation DID make the night a lot more bearable. Even your dad seemed to lighten up a bit." It was one of his greatest and proudest accomplishments yet. The look on the Osakan's face when he woke up duck taped to a tree with rainbow colored hair and a bedazzled face was friggin' priceless.

His childhood friend looked at him sideways before laughing out loud as she remembering said Osakan's face. "Yeah. That WAS pretty funny. You really know what to do to lighten up a situation, Kaito, especially if it's at Hattori-kun's expense." She giggled again.

"My greatest work yet. He's even more fun to prank than Hakuba-kun was," Kaito said with a smirk. The light turned green and they proceeded across the snowy street.

It had been a little over two months since Kaito and Aoko had exchanged schools. After the incident with Conan three months ago, the two of them opted to move to Beika to be closer to Ran. Heiji and Kazuha moved with them, although they only moved because they were offered some academic honors scholarship to the school. Everyone in Kaito's class nearly fell over when he and Aoko walked in on the first day. _"Kudo-kun's back!" "Why does his hair look all weird?" "I didn't know Mouri-chan had a twin~?" _It took them all a while to get adjusted, but Kaito liked his new home. He and Heiji lived with Agasa, and Kazuha and Aoko were staying with Ran, sharing her room.

Ran was very depressed during the first month or so after Conan died. She didn't go to her karate practices anymore, she barely spoke to anyone, and she just stopped trying in school. But with so many of her long-distance friends coming to live near her, she recovered quickly. She hasn't been the same old Ran that they all knew before Conan died, but she was getting there.

Kaito missed Tantei-kun. Heists were obviously not nearly as fun as they used to be, but he also missed the little runt as a friend. The two of them had grown quite close after they learned each others' secrets, and with him now gone, Kaito was back to having only Jii-chan and Ahoko to talk with about his life as Kid.

Kaito still remembered the funeral they had for him. They were never able to find his body from the crash, so they had a memorial service for him instead. There were hundreds of people there: police officers, friends he had made, clients he had helped, even the entire Kid task force came and mourned over their little helper. It had rained badly just like Kaito had seen in those sappy movies. Nothing was really said. No one could really say anything.

_I just about gave Nakamori-keibu a heart attack,_ mused Kaito. And he had. He had dressed Kid in attire appropriate for a funeral: black tuxedo, black top-hat, black tie, white shirt, white gloves, and even a white band of clothe around his hat. When he appeared in front of Nakimori on his hang-glider the keibu just about jumped out of his pants. Kaito doesn't remember whether it was because the keibu was so determined to not disrupt the respectful atmosphere or because he felt bad for the then crying thief (though Kaito will never admit he was crying) that he let him partake in mourning, but Kaito really didn't care.

Life never was the same after Tantei-kun died. Everything and everyone just seemed…different. And no one could even attempt to fill the void that the child-sized sleuth had left. _I guess some friends just can't be replaced_.

"…O…ITO…KAITO…BAKAITO! Are you even listening to me?!" yelled Aoko.

Kaito winced, "Sheesh! You don't have to yell at me, _Ahoko_! What do you want?" he asked angrily as he was pulled from his thoughts.

"I asked you three times if you were going to New Year's party at the police station tonight! _Remember_? The one that Sato-keiji and Takagi-keiji invited us to the other day?" She knocked his head roughly to stress her point.

Kaito rubbed his now aching head as he remembered what the heck she was talking about, "Oh yeah, the party. Yeah, I'm going. Aren't you?"

"Well, if you had been paying attention AT ALL to what I was saying before, then you would have known that I already said I was going," spat Aoko, still clearly agitated that Kaito had ignored her.

"Ok, ok," said the thief, putting his hands up in mock surrender, "put the claws away would ya? You don't have to maul me for not paying attention for two seconds."

"It's hard not to when you're so dense," she said. Then she shook her head, "Anyways, Ran-chan and everybody else are going to be there, and everyone is dressing formally, so that includes you." She poked him.

"Hai, Hai," Kaito said with a dismissive nod. The two stopped at the intersection where they went their separate ways, "I'll meet you tonight then. What time is it?"

Aoko facepalmed. _Didn't he listen to ANYTHING Sato-keiji told us? _"Eight. And don't be late."

"'K. See you then," Kaito waved his goodbyes before he took off towards his temporary residence at Agasa's house.

"Bye!" Aoko yelled as she waved after him. Once he was out of sight she sighed, _What am I going to do with that stupid thief?_

Waiting for the crosswalk light to turn green again, she thought about what she was going to wear to the party, herself. _I'm going to have to wear a dress, obviously, but which one? _Thinking for a second, Aoko remembered the blue dress she had worn to a friend's Christmas party a few weeks ago. It was a one sided dress that looped over her right shoulder and opened in the back past her shoulder blades. It was a dark blue with little accents of sparkles here and there, and displayed her slim figure very nicely.

The light turned green and Aoko walked across the street in a mass of people. _That one would be perfect! And it's even Kaito's favorite color. _Aoko stunned herself out of her thoughts. Face now blushing, she exclaimed, "Why should I care about what that idiot likes! It's not like I _like_ him or anything!" She began speed walking across the wide street, not caring about the strange looks she got from the people who were surrounding her at the time of her outburst. _I'm only wearing it because _I _want to, not because of that idiot. _

She continued her hurried walk towards her new home at Mouri Detective Agency. She walked up the stairs quickly, skipping them in twos, before she burst through the agency door, scaring Kogoro enough to fall off his chair behind his desk where he was previously reclining.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" yelled the detective as he got back on his feet, "Yoko's special is on, and you just ruined the moment!"

Kazuha ran into the room, "What's goin' on?" she asked.

Aoko, still somewhat blushing (although now more from anger than from embarrassment), yelled, "Nothing's wrong! Everything is great, perfect actually! Can't you see how _happy_ I am!" She stomped passed the startled Kazuha and went into their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"What's her problem?" asked Kazuha as she gazed through the hallway where her friend stormed off.

"How should I know? You girls always act crazy," grunted Kogoro as he got comfortable again before resuming watching Yoko.

Kazuha placed her hands on her hips, "_We_'re crazy? You're a forty-year-old drunk who sits around and watches teen pop star specials all day!"

Kogoro looked up sharply, "What did you say, brat?"

The two continued to argue for about twenty minutes until they heard someone ascending the stairs to the agency.

Ran came through the door and threw her schoolbag on the floor, groaning as her hand massaged her aching head. She had to stay after school to finish her final exam she had missed the day before because she was sick. Aoko and Kaito had volunteered to stay with her as she took the exam so she didn't have to be in a room _alone _with the creepiest teacher in school, but once the two starting fighting about the last Kid heist, Ran had asked politely for them to leave because she couldn't concentrate.

Kazuha quickly lost interest in her fight with Kogoro as she turned to face her friend, "Welcome home, Ran-chan!" exclaimed Kazuha before embracing Ran, "So how'd it go? Do ya think ya did well?" asked the now bubbly girl.

"Yeah, I think so. Although the essay prompt did surprise me, but I think I did well on it," responded Ran as she smiled at her friend.

Kogoro didn't look up from the small tv on his desk, "Ran, can you make me some food? I haven't had anything to eat all day."

Ran gazed with half-mooned eyes at her dad's desk which was littered with empty instant Ramen Noodle cups, "Oh really? Well, you can make yourself some food, Dad. And besides, the New Year's party starts in…," she paused to check her watch, "…an hour and a half. You can wait until then to eat."

Kogoro pouted, "But, Raaaan, I'm hungryyy." Ran, really _not _in the mood to deal with her dad at the moment since her brain was still fried after taking the exam, slammed her fist into his desk, leaving a VERY intimidating indention.

Kogoro _eeped_ and hid behind his chair, "W-Well, I'm not _that _hungry, I guess," he murmured as he stared at the dent in his desk.

Ran grinned in triumph, "Good. Now get out of that chair, take a shower, and get ready for the party. You smell like you haven't bathed in days, and you need to shave."

Kogoro opened his mouth and was about to protest before thinking better of it. Closing his mouth, he got up and sulked over to the bathroom.

Kazuha turned to her friend, "We have ta get ready too. Aoko stormed off into da room, yellin' for no reason. If I had to guess though, I'd think that it has somethin' to do with Kaito being an idiot, _again_, but I think she's cooled off now."

Ran rolled her eyes, "Yeah, she and Kaito were fighting about something earlier," she said with a groan at remembering at how the two were arguing so obnoxiously. "Anyways, Let's go get ready," Ran said as she led her friend to her room. _Now what am _I_ going to wear?_ thought Ran.

* * *

**I already have the next chapter ready to post, but I would like to have 3 reviews before I post it:D **

**ARIGATO!**

**R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

**CHAPTER 6: **_**CONFUSION**_

**Title: Grimmori**

**Author: the wonderful person that is me:3**

**Fandom: Detective Conan with some Magic Kaito**

**Rating: T (for now)**

**Pairings: Conan/Ran, Heiji/Kazuha, Kaito/Aoko**

**Disclamer: I don't own Conan. I don't own Kaito. I don't own any of these characters. Please don't sue me because I have no money and I really don't want to go to jail. **

**Sorry this chapter is a few days late:( I just got back today from an oober big volleyball tournament that lasted for the past half-week, and the hotel I was staying at didn't have Wifi D: But I hope you all enjoy this chapter:)**

**Thank you, MDDiE, It-Ended-At-3, and BrookeRan1414, for your reviews! Your advice was amazing, and your support means a lot to me:D You guys are the best:3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Conan stared at the ceiling, sweating, panting and covered in fresh blood and bruises. He was strapped again to the same metal table, his mind and body trying to recover from his latest training session with Itami and the seven other Usotsukis. Gin's training sessions were brutal. He was always left with some mortal wound or critical injury. And as he learned to wield more and more of his powers, the more torturous his "training" became. This most recent session left him with a very badly broken arm which he refused to look at. _Gin will heal it sooner or later,_ he thought dismally, _But probably later. He seemed pissed more than usual today._

Conan hated his _training_. Gin was trying to condition him to be like the Usotsukis, and it took all of his willpower to resist. They had trained him in many different of fields of fighting, but along with it came the training on how to _end _a fight: killing your opponent. He usually fought/trained with the one or more of the Usotsukis, but when Gin wanted to desensitize him to killing he would have him fight to the death with his failed experiments. They never ceased to amaze him in their physical appearance. Some were reptilian-like and yet had characteristics of something that lived in the bottom of the ocean, and some were even in the guise of normal men, women, and children, although their capabilities were far from normal.

He would not kill them. He had learned how to knock them unconscious in their fights, and would do so pretending that he was killing his opponent. But Gin could see the difference. He would have two of the Usotsukis restrain him as Gin himself would walk up and deliver the finishing blow.

Refusal to kill his opponents, or insubordination against anything Gin ordered him to do, was obviously met with abusive measures. Usually this meant he was electrocuted by his collar with 800 volts, way more than double what would kill a normal person, but sometimes Gin would get creative in putting the tiny sleuth through hell. Breaking his bones, letting the pain reside for a few days (or what felt like it), and then slowly healing it was another common practice. Whipping, burning, and even holding him under water until he fell unconscious were also favorite methods of his tormenters.

But although he despised his training, it did improve his skills. He had long ago surpassed Ran in karate and Heiji in kendo, and now had fighting skills good enough to challenge anyone in Japan. He had developed fantastic un-human reflexes and decisiveness in fighting, although those came from being forced to vainly fight multiple Usotsukis at once. He obviously never won these fights. His goal was just to stay conscious as long as possible.

He rolled his head to the side, not caring about the blood that trickled into his eye as he looked at the IV Chi had placed in his arm. _At least they were kind enough to feed me_, thought Conan. This is what his eating and drinking had been reduced to: receiving a shot of some super-drug through an IV that somehow sustained him.

They had taken everything from him. His pride, his mind, his friends, his family, his dignity—everything.

Time was also something that they had taken from him. He had no idea what time it was, how to keep time, or how long he had been in that hellhole. He was never allowed to sleep. He couldn't judge what time of day it was by who was around him. The same people were always there to torture him. The only times that did offer him some manner of sleep were the times when he passed out due to pain, exhaustion, or blood loss.

Every day Gin would grow more and more furious with him. He wanted him to submit, but he utterly refused no matter what form of torture or intensified training Gin would force him through.

It took him a while, but Conan finally figured out why Gin wanted him to _submit _to him so badly. "Submitting" was something completely different for a seishin then for a normal human. If a seishin submitted to another, through the voice of their seishin language, that seishin was mentally and physically bound to him as his slave. The Usotsukis had submitted, and now they couldn't disobey Gin if they tried.

But no matter how hard the torture got or how hard the Usotsukis beat him in training, he would not submit—though he had sometimes thought about it. A few times he felt his will falter. He thought that maybe it would be better to submit then to go on in the pain. But then images of Ran and his friends would flash through his mind, and his will would be re-strengthened. He, Kudo Shinichi, had someone waiting for him, and he couldn't leave her waiting in vain.

Conan felt a buzzing in his head and an unnatural warmth spread through his body. He had grown used to this feeling. He deduced that it came with being a fledgling seishin. The buzzing stopped, and he rolled his head back forwards so that he was again looking at the ceiling, his collar rubbing against the open wounds on his neck.

Conan began thinking, as he always did when he was left alone. It helped him get his mind off of the pain. As he sat, his mind began to drift to thoughts of outside the Lab. He thought of his home at the agency, of Ran, the kids, his friends—all of whose faces were now becoming blurs in his memory.

Conan's throat tightened. _Their faces…they're vanishing._ He didn't know how long he'd been away, but he was forgetting them, and he was afraid of forgetting them. _Ran. _Even her face was beginning to blur.

_I just want to be out of here. _He began thinking of all the places where he would rather be. Anywhere was sufficient. A dark alley, a murder scene, anywhere. But thinking about these places only made him even more depressed about where he currently was. It was like wishing for a cake on a deserted island or water in the middle of the dessert—futile.

But he didn't care. He just wanted out, and mental images were the closest things he was going to get to being outside. _But he would find me, _he thought. Gin would hunt him down. The collar he had was probably some sort of tracker in addition to its original painful purposes.

He began to think of places he would rather be, but this time where Gin wouldn't find him. The first conventional thing that came to mind was a mental picture of a forest covered in snow. Where this forest was from, he didn't remember, but what he did know was that it was better than being here.

Focusing on that mental picture, Conan vainly willed himself to go there, somehow hoping that wishing he were there would make it a reality. He willed himself to be there with every ounce of will power in his body. Even as his thoughts became blurry with exhaustion, he still wished himself to be there.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Mouri Ran fixed her red dress as she rode with Kazuha, Aoko, and her dad in his rental car through the snow-covered streets of Tokyo on their way to the police station. Kazuha and Aoko wore beautiful green and blue dresses, and her dad, now showered and shaven, was in a black tux and tie and was surprisingly not drunk (but then again the party hadn't started yet).

Ran looked out the window at the now cloudy sky. _Shinichi would have really liked to come to this party. He likes to talk about cases with Megure-keibu and the rest of the officers, but where is he? He hasn't called in over three months…_

Ran had been worried sick after the first month, and as the second and third months passed she started to lose hope that he would ever call back, let alone ever come back. He might be dead, or seeing some foreign girl for all she knew.

_He could have had the decency to say goodbye. He at least owed me that. _

"Ran-chan?"

Ran looked up to see her two friends leaning over in their seats, looking very concerned at her, "Are ya alright? Ya kinda spaced out fer a second there, and ya had this really sad look on yer face."

"I-I'm fine Kazuha-chan, don't worry," Ran reassured, putting on a poker face of happiness in spite of her sad thoughts.

"You know, he's going to come back. It's just a matter of when," said Aoko.

Ran half-laughed to herself. They had only been living together for a few months, and already the two of them could read her mind, "I know, it's just that I worry too much is all."

Kazuha comically rolled her eyes and gave a loud sigh,"Ain't that the truth! You worry about everything now-a-days. When Ayumi-chan fell of the swing at the park the other day I thought ya were gonna' have an aneurism," joked Kazuha.

All three girls laughed. It's true that ever since the incident on the blimp three months ago, Ran seemed to be more motherly and overprotective than ever before of everyone around her, though her friends could understand why. She loved Conan like a little brother and thought of herself as his big sister, his protector. She blamed herself for failing to protect him, losing him was the hardest thing she could have ever gone through.

"We're here," grumbled Kogoro as he parked in front of the station next to Agasa's Bug.

"I guess BaKaito and everyone else must be here already," said Aoko, noticing the Bug.

"Probably," said Kazuha. As Kogoro and the girls stepped out of the car, it started to snow.

"Oh no!" said Kazuha as she glanced at her watch, "We're late!"

Jumping out of the car, the three girls wobbled as fast as their high-heeled legs could carry them into the police station with Kogoro mumbling behind them.

Aoko led the way down the hall of the station to the employee lounge where the party was being held. All three girls and even Kogoro were in very high spirits at the thought of celebrating New Year's like Westerners.

"Here we are," said Aoko as she stopped in front of the employee lounge door. As Aoko opened the door, there was a blast of confetti and glitter from somewhere above her that completely covered her head to toe. Ran and Kazuha couldn't help but laugh, holding their stomachs in pain as Aoko stood in front of them as a glitterfied and confettied snowman. They couldn't even see the blue of her dress because she was so covered.

"Why hellooooo your glitteryness," drawled a much too happy Kaito who appeared in front of Aoko in a puff of pink smoke, wearing a white suit and a blue bowtie. "Hmmmm…There's something missing….Oh! I know!" There was a puff of pink smoke and cans of neon green silly string appeared in each of his hands. "You're missing your crown, your highness!" Kaito then preceded to silly-string a crown on Aoko's head.

At this point, Aoko had not moved yet, and it appeared that Heiji (inside of the room) was the only one with enough sense to move as far away as possible before she exploded.

"What's wrong Silly-san? Don't you like the outfit I made for you?" asked Kaito. He was so happy he had already mastered his poker face right then. Without it, the laughter he would have had from seeing her would have suffocated him.

Then it happened. There was first the smell of burning plastic (most likely the confetti pieces), and then all hell broke loose. A mop seemed to materialize in Aoko's hand, and she howled a battle cry of the mop-ninjas, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BAKAITO!"

It wasn't that Kaito didn't expecting a bad reaction, but he didn't expect her to get THIS mad. "Eep!" Kaito took off around the room, climbing the walls and ceiling in order to get away from her as she swatted at him like Mario with a hammer.

Once she had recovered from laughing, Ran stepped into the room. It was nicely decorated, white and red streamers looped across the ceiling, office desks were covered in red tablecloths and converted into buffet tables on one side of the room, punch and Champaign were poured in cups, and the medium-sized tv where they were to watch the main spectacle of the evening was placed on a table in the center of the wall across the room. The blinds on the windows were closed and the dimmed lights in the office made the room have a very serene and welcoming atmosphere. Everyone was dressed elegantly, dresses and suits, and Ran was happy to see that she was able to recognize all fifteen or so people who were present.

After taking in the scene, Ran and the others mixed into the party, talking to officers and old friends and sharing small talk and reminiscences of good times. Shiratori was discussing with Heiji old cases and methods of deduction, Ran and Kazuha talked with Sato and her female friends from the police department, and Kogoro indulged himself in beer, somewhat talking to Meguire, Agasa, and Takagi. No one even noticed when Aoko had beaten Kaito to a pulp and was sitting on him in triumph while enjoying a cup of punch.

The party went on for a few hours, and it was around 11:30 when everyone huddled around the tv in the room to watch the New Year's ball ascend in America.

"2014? Howa' we in 2014? Wasn't de wurd suppost ta end 'n 2012?" asked a very confused and VERY drunk Kogoro from where he sat in a chair in front of the tv. His tie was wrapped around his head and no one knew, or really wanted to know, what had happened to his jacket.

Ran sighed from where she stood beside her dad's chair, "No, dad. For the third time: _the world did not end in 2012_. The Mians just ran out of rock to write on."

"Are *hic*...ya sure? I...tho—" Kogoro was going to finish his sentence but he passed out, crumpling into his chair while the can of beer in his hand spilled onto the floor.

_What am I going to do with you, Dad?_ Ran turned to Aoko, "I wish he had more self-control. I can't take him anywhere without getting drunk!"

"I know, I know," reassured Aoko, "But look on the bright side: he was great party entertainment while he was still conscious." Both girls laughed as they remembered the songs, dances, and other things Kogoro preformed while he was drunk.

Sato pointed to the tv, "Ne, Hattori-kun, what's the name of this band that's preforming? They sound really good."

Heiji stared at the tv for a second. It was true he knew English very well, but he wasn't exactly well-versed in American customs and music. "Uhhhhh…I don—"

_"We are sorry to interrupt your special programming, but there is a sudden news broadcast."_

Meguire perked his head up, "Takagi, turn it up," requested the inspector.

"Hai," responded Takagi as he pushed the tv button to increase the volume.

"What da heck is so important that they had to broadcast it durin' the half hour before da ball goes all the way up the tower?" pouted Kazuha with her hands on her hips, clearly annoyed that her American experience was being interrupted.

_"Just minutes ago, a child, whose name shall not be announced due to his age, has been found on the side of Karakura highway in Kyoto national forest. What has authorities and paramedics baffled is that this child was reported dead three months ago when he crashed in a blimp. His body was not recovered after the incident, and how the child survived is a miracle. Paramedics say the boy is barely alive, and he is currently being airlifted to Kyoto Central Hospital where he will immediately undergo emergency surgery…"_

No one in the room moved. No one even breathed.

"He's…Tantei-kun's…alive?" murmured a dumb-struck Kaito.

Ran stared at the tv. She couldn't believe it. _He's not dead_, was all that Ran could think. The boy who had saved her three months ago was alive.

Heiji was the first to drop back to reality from the high the seemingly impossible news had sent him in. "WHAT DA HELL ARE WE WAITIN' FER?! LET'S GET TO THAT DAMN HOSPITAL!" yelled Heiji as he shoved Agasa out the door. Everyone seemed to come back to earth at the Osakan's booming voice and raced to their cars.

Kogoro looked around in shock, awoken from his drunken stupor, "Whatz goin' on?"

Ran sprinted down the hallway and jumped into the Sato's car along with Kazuha, Takgai, and Aoko and slammed the door. She feverishly tried to buckle her seatbelt but her shaky hands prevented her from properly aiming the buckle into the slot. "Dammit! Why won't you work!" Tears sprung into her eyes from frustration and fear. Conan was alive, but only to be on the verge of death _again_. If he died…Ran couldn't think about what she would do if he died. She didn't know if she would be able to relive that pain again. Sure her friends were there to help her the first time, but a second…

"Ran-chan!" Ran, with tears now gently spilling down her face, looked up to face a stern-faced Aoko. Her friend grabbed her shoulders and stared her in the eye. "You. Need. To. Calm. Down," she said slowly, "Conan-kun isn't going anywhere, not again. You need to calm down so we can get to the hospital, ok?" Aoko then peeled Ran's death grip off the head of the buckle and buckled it for her.

Ran shook her head. _She's right. I need to calm down. Conan-kun's alive. He's not going anywhere_. Repeating those thoughts in her mind, Ran stared out the window as Sato sped them away to the hospital, police sirens echoing into the snowy night air.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! (sortof)**

**Not my most favorite chapter to write:P (besides the Kaito part. Me gusta prankster Kaito AND Aoko/Kaito:D) but I can't wait to write about certain awesome things that will be happening soon! *wink wink***

**I don't know if there is a forest is Kyoto, or if there is a Karakura Highway...kindof just made that up (Bleach was obviously on my mind at the time:3)**

**ARIGATO!**

**Review Please! YOUR REVIEWS GIVE ME SUPER STRENGTH!**


	7. Chapter 7: Waiting

**CHAPTER 7: **_**Waiting**_

**Title: Grimmori**

**Author: the wonderful person that is me:3**

**Fandom: Detective Conan with some Magic Kaito**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Conan/Ran, Heiji/Kazuha, Kaito/Aoko**

**Disclamer: I don't own Conan. I don't own Kaito. I don't own any of these characters. Please don't sue me. I have no money and I really don't want to go to jail. **

**Announcement: I am sososososososososososososososososo sorry I haven't updated! I've had mission trips and duel enrollment classes and volleyball/basketball nationals and they've all been kicking my butt! And living in Florida, tropical storms knocked out the internet in my house for 2 weeks. I was about to die from boredom D: But don't worry, I have the next chapter in the rough and will post it soon.**** And I was reading over chapters 1-6 today and didn't realize how much they sucked! I'm going to revise them (nothing major!) and make them decent.**

**Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this extra-long chapter!**

* * *

"Where is he?!" yelled Ran as she ran through the hospital doors. She charged in her heels through the hospital lobby towards the frightened intern hiding behind the front desk. "Where is he? Is he ok? Is he in surgery yet? Can I see him? Is—"

"Mouri-chan!" yelled Kaito, grabbing the girl by the shoulders and spinning her to face him. "You need to _calm down_. Conan-kun is in surgery right now. You can't see him. The doctors are taking care of him, alright?"

Ran, tearing up and bodily shaking, numbly shook her head. She was happy that Conan was alive—overjoyed, in fact—but the fact that he was alive in another life-threatening situation made Ran as panicked and anxious as ever.

She allowed Kaito to guide her to a chair in the waiting room where Kazuha and the others were gathered. She sat down but couldn't keep still. Her anxiety made her fidget.

Heiji paced in short steps along the wall. It was the first time in a very long time that he was fearing for Kudo's life, and he couldn't bear to just sit and wait for results that were beyond his controlling.

Heiji glanced at the fidgeting Ran sitting near him. Sighing to himself, he stepped over and plopped down beside her, arms crossed in front of him and head leaning back against the wall. "Ya know, Nee-chan," he said slowly, "that he's gonna' be ok. He's been through worse and still managed to come out alright." He glanced at her through the edge of his vision and saw that his words held no weight in calming her down.

He sighed again, "One thing _I _know for sure's that that brat is more stubborn than an ass." He gave a light chuckle, "Yeah, he's gonna' make it. He somehow made it this far and won't allow himself to go like this."

Ran managed a fake smile. She knew Heiji had only good intentions in talking to her, but if anything he just made her more anxious. It's true that Conan had been kidnaped, shot, thrown over a building, and caught in an avalanche and still managed to hold himself together better than most grown men would, but this was different. This is something that occurred over _three months_.

The hours ticked by as the group waited through the night and into the morning for news of their young friend. Sato left temporarily to retrieve the abandoned Kogoro from the police station, and officers who were not as well acquainted with Conan went home. It wasn't until the afternoon of the next day that they finally heard news.

Ran was the first to her feet when the red light of the surgical room turned off. The doors flung open and a surgeon staggered forward to the waiting room, throwing off his surgical mask and cap before collapsing into the closest chair he could find.

Ran was upon him in a matter of seconds, burying him under a flood of questions about the child. Her friends soon surrounded her and the surgeon as well. Kazuha placed her hand on Ran's back, indicating that she again needed to calm herself, and the girl quieted down.

The surgeon, casting Kazuha a grateful glance, said, "I cannot answer your questions, miss. Frankly, I have questions of my own about this child I would like answered. It is a pure miracle that he is alive right now. The injuries he has and the scares of injuries that he used to have would have killed any normal man, let alone a child. I cannot tell you if he will survive, because I do not know how he has made it this far."

"Can we at least see him now?" asked Kazuha with pleading eyes.

"No. He must be kept in isolation for now to ensure every chance of his survival. He is very weak right now, and any exposure to harmful bacteria would be devastating. I am sorry. But if you come back tomorrow, provided that his condition has improved, you can see him."

"Thank you so much, doctor!" exclaimed Ran. She clasped her hands together and grateful tears sprung into her eyes.

The group, seeing that they could accomplish nothing by waiting where they can't even see Conan, left the hospital, deciding to go home, sleep, go to school, and then meet up again tomorrow to see Conan.

* * *

Itami inwardly winced from where he was positioned, kneeling in front of his pacing master. Gin was, to say the least, VERY displeased.

"How the HELL did he escape!" exclaimed the silver-haired man.

"Gin-sama," said Akuma, "Based on the way he just vanished, we've conclude that he most likely used a teleportation spell."

Gin slowed his pacing, "He is progressing faster than I anticipated," seethed the silver haired seishin, "To learn and be able to execute a perfect teleportation spell by pure instinct…"

He turned on his heal and angrily continued his pacing. Tongues of magic flame whicked from his balled fists.

"But, Gin-sama," began Chi in a monotone voice, "if you just give us the command we will retrieve him before nightfall…"

Gin slowly stopped his pacing and let out a hissing sigh.

"Yes," continued Itami, "he is still weak, and even if he were in full condition he wouldn't stand a chance against one, let alone all eight, of your devoted servants."

"No…," said Gin as a smirk grew on his lips, "we will leave him for now."

"B-But, Gin-sama if we—" started Kanashimi.

"Do you dare question my orders!" yelled Gin as he lunged forward threateningly.

"N-No! No, Gin-sama, I would never!" stuttered Kanashimi as he quickly lowered himself to the ground.

Gin straightened up and continued his pacing.

"But, Gin-sama, I am intrigued," began Itami in a submissive tone, "what brilliant plan do you intend to employ by leaving the child to recover?"

Gin's lips thinned, "I wish to observe the full extent of his powers. While here, his limits were pushed because I kept him at a constant weakness, but outside," Gin turned and ascended the three steps that led to his 'throne' in the center of the room, "I will be able to see the fruit of his training when he is at full strength."

"How, sir?" asked Itami.

Gin sat in his throne, legs crossed and his fingers interlocked in front of his face, "Simple," he smirked," I will deploy…a _test_."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"Ran! Wait up!" yelled Aoko as she sprinted down the street.

"Yeah! Our legs ain't as long as yers! Slow down, would ya!" yelled Kazuha as she followed close behind Aoko.

Right after school the next day, Ran took off towards the hospital, leaving her friends in the dust. She knew she would have to apologize later, but right now, all she cared about was seeing Conan.

_How dare Heiji and Kaito ditch school to see Conan without telling me! _seethed the karate champion, _I swear, when I see them, I'll beat them to a pulp!_

Ran rounded a street corner and sprinted up the walkway to the hospital, nearly running into the automatic sliding doors at the entrance. In her rush, however, Ran failed to see the man behind the door, and so she and he were both thrown backwards as they collided.

"Watch where yer going," grumbled the thickly accented man. Ran looked up and was about to apologize before she recognized a disgruntled Heiji.

"YOU!" fumed Ran as she stood up, not bothering to unruffled her skirt, "How could you! You could have told me you were ditching school to come see Conan! I would have come with you!" yelled Ran as she stomped towards him, picking up the Osakan by his front collar.

"And that's exactly why I didn't, aho!" replied Heiji, rubbing his aching head, "You're worried about the kid enough as it is! I didn't need ya to be freaking out when you see him all bandaged up and stuff!" retorted the frustrated detective.

Ran said nothing as she glared at him, shoulders still shaking in anger. Behind her, Aoko and Kazuha finally caught up and were bent over panting beside their friend, "Don't….leave…us….like that…ever…again," panted Aoko.

"Sorry," apologized Ran curtly.

An older nurse approached the group of teenagers to see what all the yelling and falling over was all about. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes!" said Ran eagerly as she dropped Heiji back onto the floor, "We came to visit a boy, Edogawa Conan. He was admitted last night, and the doctor promised we could see him today."

"Alrighty," said the small woman as she awkwardly stepped back from the too-close teenager who was looming over her, "I just came from checking on him. He's in room 142, I believe," said the lady.

"Thank you very much!" exclaimed Ran as she took off down the hall, doctors and nurses dodging her as she whisked past.

Kazuha helped Heiji to his feet, "I coulda' told ya that", he mumbled before following after her with Kazuha and Aoko.

Luckily, Conan's room was on the first floor, so the group didn't have to go too far to find him. Seeing room 142 to her left, Ran swung open the door and half walked, half fell into the room from the momentum of her running.

Ran was slightly surprised to see Kaito was already in there, sitting on a short stool next to the hospital bed, before she remembered he came early with Heiji. Inspecture Meguire was also there, standing in the far corner of the room, hands tucked in his pockets. Ran's eyes quickly focused on the small frame resting in the hospital bed.

Looking up, Kaito put a finger to his lips and motioned for Ran to come and take his seat. She did so, all the while never taking her eyes off of the boy who lay pitifully on the bed. He had an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, an IV in his right arm, and several strange wires on his bandaged chest. He had thick bandages wrapped around his head, neck, right forearm, and entire chest. His left arm was bent in a in a sling that looped around his neck. Ran could hear his soft breathing over the buzzing and beeping of the machines in the room.

He was quite the pitiful sight. As Ran sat there watching his labored breathing, she started to cry. She was so happy to see him alive again. _I've missed you, Conan-kun._

Suddenly, Conan started to fidget in his sleep. His eyes closed tightly and he moaned in unseen pain. It appeared that he was having a nightmare. Ran extended her left hand forward and cupped Conan's right cheek. Conan instantly stopped his struggles and snuggled into her touch, a look of serene peace gracing his features.

Kazuha, Aoko, and Heiji all entered the room. "He looks like he's healing pretty well," whispered Kazuha from behind Ran.

"What do ya mean, aho? Can't ya see—" Heiji was cut off as Kazuha elbowed him hard in the stomach, "I mean *cough* he looks great! A lot better than he did earlier." He glared at Kazuha, and she glared back until Heiji turned away, grumbling.

There was a knock at the door and the surgeon from the other day stepped in, "May I speak with you all? It's regarding the boy."

"Sure," said Kaito.

The doctor came in, closing the door behind him, and walked around to sit in the chair on the opposite side of Conan. He was holding a clipboard and something in an opaque bag.

"I told you before that I didn't know whether or not this boy was going to survive. I have come to tell you that I now know that he will. But," he said before the whole room erupted into cheers, "there is no medical evidence to support this claim of mine. I say this because of how he is healing," the doctor grew a face of awe as he turned towards Conan, "This child has healed overnight what would have taken an average man two to three weeks to heal. He now only wears half of the bandages he wore last night, and the scars he had from surgery are nearly healed."

"Why is he healing like this?" asked Kaito in wonder and confusion.

"I do not know. It is a medical phenomenon that I simply cannot explain. But, if he continues recovering as he is now, I would venture to say that you can have him home in a few days."

"That's fantastic news!" Kazuha exclaimed, hugging Aoko.

"But that is not all that I wanted to discuss," said the doctor ominously. He fidgeted his thumbs as he contemplated how to word his next couple statements, "This boy…has been through hell," he said with a white face.

"Well we can all see that. That's why he's lying on a hospital bed right now and not home doin'…whatever he does," exasperated Heiji.

The doctor shook his head, "No, you do not understand. I have seen countless patients during my career as a doctor and I have never seen someone so…brutally tortured as this."

"Tortured?" whispered Ran in a small voice.

The doctor looked at the girl sitting across from him, "Yes, tortured. The wounds he has were most obviously not sustained by any _natural_ means. And what's worse is the excess in which it was done," putting the bag he was carrying beside his chair, the doctor unclipped a small x-ray he had on his clip-board and walked over to the wall with the x-ray viewing light. He slipped the x-ray onto the device and flicked on the switch.

All on the x-ray, which as a near full chest, leg, and arm scan of Conan, were multiple thick white lines on his bones. They crisscrossed everywhere and were in the strangest of places. "What are they?" asked Kazuha tentatively.

"They are places where Edogawa-kun has had broken bones," stated the doctor grimly.

"That's impossible," stated Meguire from the corner of the room, "Conan-kun was gone for only three months. He couldn't possibly have broken all of those bones and then somehow healed in that amount of time."

"I know. This goes back to what I said before about this boy's unnaturally fast healing process," responded the doctor.

"That's so weird…he was perfectly normal, in regards to recovering, before he um…died before," said Aoko.

"That's also very strange. How in da world did he survive that blimp? We all saw how stuck he was. There is no way he could have gotten outta there," said Heiji.

"We could ask him when he wakes up—," suggested Meguire.

"No!" exclaimed the doctor, "I might not be a psychologist, but I know enough from being in my field that you should absolutely_ not _ask this boy about what happened to him. Not under any circumstances. I'm sorry, Inspector, by the psychological damage that can be reaped on this child by remembering whatever it was that he experienced, would undoubtedly traumatize him into madness."

"I see," said the Inspector slowly, "However, at one point or another, he will have to be questioned. Whoever did this to him obviously had some sort of motive or grudge against him, and until they are caught, these criminals might do this to somebody else."

The doctor nodded, although he didn't seem too happy about the Inspector's proposal. "There is one more thing I would like to talk to you all about," said the doctor as he reached for the bag beside his chair, "I found some things on Edogawa-kun that I would like to show you."

The doctor pulled out of the bag what appeared to be two halves of some sort of large metal ring and a picture. "This collar was removed during surgery from the boy's neck. I had to use a small power saw to cut it in half to take it off of him. It is filled with wires and other things, but I cannot conclude what its purpose was." The doctor handed the clear bag to the Inspector who examined it carefully, "And also, before the boy was admitted into surgery, one of the nurses took a picture of his back. I don't remember seeing this marking on Edogawa-kun the last time her underwent surgery, and I didn't know if any of you recognized it." The doctor handed the picture to Ran.

Ran stared at the picture and her friends leaned over her to see it also. On Conan's entire back there was what appeared to be a very large and very black tattoo. It extended from his mid-neck, to the edges of his shoulder blades, all the way down to his lower back. The tattoo was extremely intricate, with all sorts of signs and letter characters that Ran didn't recognize. On each shoulder blade there was a large round circle with a David's star in the center, surrounded by more of the intricate images. In the middle and edges of the tattoo there were little details of feathers, small stars, animals, and other little images. Any empty space that wasn't occupied by these images was filled with strange tribal markings and glyphs. Extending from the circles on his shoulders were magnificently drawn wings, feathers drawn in such detail that Ran almost assumed they were real. The part of the tattoo that extended half-way up his neck, however, was a deep contrast of the beautiful and almost heavenly design of the wings. It was a dragon head. With black scales and narrow eyes, its face menacingly pointed towards the crown of Conan's head. Just looking at the beast sent a shiver down Ran's spine. Extending from below his shoulder blades to the small of his back was a large sword. Its handle was gracefully decorated with several masterfully drawn curves, crescents, and jewels, and there was some sort of word written down the blade of the sword, but Ran didn't recognize the characters so couldn't tell what it said.

"Whoever kidnapped him must have put that on him for some reason," said Kaito.

"Some_ bad_ reason," mumbled Aoko.

Ran handed the picture back to the doctor who then handed the bag and the picture to the inspector, "I don't know how useful these will be, but I believe that they may be used as some form of evidence in finding whoever did this to Edogawa-kun," said the doctor.

"Arigato," said the Inspector who took the items, "Well, I think I'll head back to the station. Keep up the good work doctor." The inspector started marching out the door.

"I think it's about time we got goin' too," said Kazuha, "We have that test to study fer finals, remember?"

Aoko nodded and Kaito groaned. Ran looked very reluctant to leave. Everyone was sure she would have loved to bomb the exams just so she could stay with Conan for a few more hours. "Can we come back tomorrow and see him?" asked Aoko, seeing her friend's reluctance to leave.

"Yes, but for now, I must ask you to leave. Visiting hours are over." Said the doctor.

The group left the hospital.

* * *

**Dun nan na!**

**Like I said, the next chapter is almost ready, and will be up soon!**

**ARIGATO!**

**R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Homecoming

**CHAPTER 8: **_**Memories**_

**Title: Grimmori**

**Author: the wonderful person that is me:3**

**Fandom: Detective Conan with some Magic Kaito**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Conan/Ran, Heiji/Kazuha, Kaito/Aoko**

**Disclamer: I don't own Conan. I don't own Kaito. I don't own any of these characters. Please don't sue me. I have no money and I really don't want to go to jail.**

**I told y'all that this chapter was coming out soon:)**

* * *

Conan tossed in his bed at the hospital. His eyes were closed tight in an unseen pain and he began to sweat.

* * *

"_Good news, Detective," said Gin with an evil smirk. "Today we start a new chapter of your training. And I know how much you just _love _training."_

_Conan glared at the man as best as he could while he taunted him. His legs were shaking from the effort of holding him up, and beads of sweat rolled down his face onto his bare chest. He had torn the pants he was wearing from the knee down so he could use them as bandages for the deep gashes he had on his calf and right bicep._

_Across the room the thick, steel, automatic doors slid open. Kowareta and Shi walked in, dragging behind them a small creature on a chain leash. Upon closer examination, Conan learned that it was a child. A little girl no older than his current physical form. Her long blonde hair stuck to her filthy face, and she wore only a hospital gown that barely covered her body. Her pale yellow eyes were wide and held an animalistic spark in them. She walked on her hands and feet like a gorilla._

"_Your training for today will be learning how to fight," stated Gin as he walked towards the little girl. He reached around her collar and read her name tag, "You see, this experiment, experiment 59201, has failed to meet my expectations," he reached down to unclip her leash and released the restraints on her arms and legs as well as her muzzle, "But I believe she may have some use for existing by working as your training 'partner'. I have many other experiment failures as well, so if you don't do so well with her, you can always try again with another." _

_Conan snarled and clenched his fists. "How dare you treat her this way. What have you done to her?! She was once human, and you made her a monster!" _

"_Silence!" yelled Akuma from behind him. Conan screamed in pain as Akuma activated his electric collar, sending Conan to the floor as he helplessly grabbed at the metal around his neck._

"_Oh no, my dear Detective, I didn't make her a monster. I've merely made her useful. I gave her a reason to exist. Humans are such pathetic creatures. They are weak. They are stupid. They have no reason to be on this earth. One should only live in this world if they are strong enough to deserve to be here, so I made her strong."_

_Gin nodded his head towards Kowareta and Shi, motioning for them to stand with Akuma. When they got there, Shi sent a telepathic message to Akuma. Akuma nodded and pulled out a small vial from his pant pocket. He sent a message back to Shi, and the two approached Conan._

_Because he was focused on Gin, Conan didn't notice the two come behind him until it was too late. Shi grabbed his arms and bent them at a painful angle behind his back. _

_"Ack!" exclaimed Conan as he was forced to his knees, "What the hell are you doing!"_

_Akuma and Shi said nothing. Akuma reached forward and tore away the make-shift bandage that was on Conan's bicep. He reached forward the vial and proceeded to fill it will the blood that came spilled from the large wound. _

_Once it was full, Akuma tossed the vial to Gin. Shi released Conan, and the two Usotsukis walked back to Kowareta. Conan picked up his bandage and put it back on his wound before he stood back up._

_Gin caught the vial and grinned. "59201 here has a very special power," said Gin as he eyed the red liquid in the vial, "You see, she's blind and deaf, so she has to rely solely on her sense of smell to find her prey. I have engineered her to have this sense thousands of times better than a pathetic human's," he opened the top of the vial. "And whenever she gets a taste of someone's blood," he poured the blood from the vial into his hand, offering it towards the twitching girl, "she simply cannot rest until she's killed them."_

_The girl sniffed Gin's hand before eagerly lapping up the offering. Her body started to shake and she began mumbling animalistic grunts to herself as she frantically turned her head around the room, sniffing. Suddenly, her head stopped towards Conan._

_"No magic, Detective," said Gin. He and the Usotsukis present teleported to the safety behind the viewing glass of the chamber._

_Conan turned his head towards the girl, bracing himself_. Shit shit shit. I don't want to fight her._ He grimaced as he took a step back on his hurt leg. _And I don't think I _can_ fight her in this condition. If I could use my magic, I would probably have a chance, but this damn collar won't let me!

_The girl began to deeply growl, bearing her yellow teeth at Conan. S__he let out a sickening scream and her body began to morph. Her ears receded into her head, she began to grow a tail, two pointed horns emerged from her head, and her nails grew into talons. Her lower jaw grew outward and her teeth grew into large fangs at least 4-5 inches long, dripping in a strange purplish liquid. Her muscles began to grow large, tearing the gown she was wearing, and she grew at least 3x in size, towered over Conan. Sleek blue scales formed all over her body. Her pale eyes sunk completely __into her head along with her nose, but __the slits of her nose elongated until they covered her entire face. _

_Conan shivered in fear. _What the hell is she?_ The girl galloped forward on all fours and tackled Conan. _Damn she's fast!_ The two rolled a few yards before they stopped with Conan pinned under the girl. She clawed at his chest with her talons, and Conan desperately tried to use his hands to keep her large teeth from biting his face. _

_Conan mustered up his strength and, firmly grabbing both sides of her jaw, threw her far to his left. The girl rolled for several yards before she skidded to a stop._

_Conan slowly got up, looking at the deep gashes on his chest_. I have to finish this battle quickly or I'll faint from blood loss. _He watched as the girl on the ground reclaimed her senses and got back on her scaly blue feet._

_The girl charged him again, but this time, Conan charged her also. Before they collided, Conan drew back his fist to punch her in the face. The girl dodged to the side, and he missed__. Conan fell forward to catch his momentum and while he did so the girl spun around, hitting him with her tail and sending him flying into the wall. He hit it with a thud and slid to the ground._

_As Conan was gathering his senses, he grabbed his collar in pain as it electrocuted him. "Failure will not be tolerated in this fight," stated Gin through the intercom into the room. _

_The electrocution stopped and Conan looked up from his place on the ground to see the girl a few feet away from him as she galloped towards him. Conan made a move to get up, but was too slow._

_The girl lunged forward and grabbed his left forearm with her sharp fangs. She bit hard, intending to sever the limb, and shook it back and forth. Conan yelled in pain as he was thrashed. He tried to push the girl off of him with his free hand, but she was latched on tight._

_Conan began to hit her scaly __face, hoping to make her at least loosen her grip. That didn't work. Then he began to punch her mouth. As he was punching her mouth, one of her large fangs broke off and fell to the ground. _

_Conan fought to reach down and pick up the now usable weapon, but the girl's thrashing held him in place. Frustrated and realizing he was losing too much blood, Conan pulled his left arm over his head in a large circle, pulling the girl with it. She fell on her back with his arm still in her mouth and Conan now on top of her, pinning her down._

_He reached over to the now accessible fang immediately and, once he picked it up, began slicing at the girl's nose-face. The girl howled in pain and Conan drew his left arm from her mouth. The girl's valuable sense of smell was now shredded. _

_Though he couldn't feel his left arm due to the pain, Conan began punching the girl in the jaw with both hands as hard as he could. After a few tries, he heard a resounding crack. He immediately scrambled off the girl and limped as far away from her as possible._

_The girl rolled onto her stomach and groped her face in agony. She couldn't smell her prey, and now even her jaw and her precious fangs were rendered useless._

_Gin and the three Usotsukies teleported back into the room. "Good. Now finish the fight," ordered Gin._

"_What do you mean?...She's…done. There's no more she can do…She can't…continue to fight me…I won," panted Conan. He was holding his injured arm as it gushed out fresh blood from the bite wounds._

"_You only win a fight when your opponent is dead," said Gin with narrowed eyes._

"_No!," yelled Conan, "Even though you made her a monster, she has just as much a right to life as anyone else."_

"_No," said Gin as he walked towards Conan, "Only the strong have a right to live. You have proven that she is not worthy to live in this world. Now take her out of it."_

"_No," said Conan, returning Gin's icyglare with one of his own. He nearly regretted it when he was sent to his knees in pain from the shock he got from his collar. _

"_Since you are too weak to do it, I will illustrate," said Gin as he strode towards the whimpering girl._

"_Don't you dare!" yelled Conan as he charged after Gin. "Ugh!" yelped Conan as Akuma tackled him to the ground. Akuma pushed his head to the ground by his hair and held his wrists pinned to his back while he sat on top of him._

_Gin walked to the whimpering__ girl and gently grabbed her broken jaw, turning her towards him. Gin loo__ked at Conan. "THIS is how you finish a fight." With his other hand Gin formed a sword of black magical energy. In one quick slice,__t__he girl's body slumped to the floor, leaving her severed head in Gin's hand._

_Blood sprayed Conan's face. The smell and taste of the metallic liquid made his stomach churn. "You bastard! How could you! She was only a kid!" yelled Conan with tears in his eyes._

"_You will fight for me,__as I want and when I want you to," said Gin as he glared at Conan. When Conan returned his glare, Gin walked over and harshly slammed his foot on his cheek._

"_I'd rather die," hissed Conan._

"_I think that can be arranged," smirked Gin. "But of course, I would gladly let you experience a million deaths if you so wish. I'll just keep reviving you." Gin laughed wickedly._

* * *

Conan tossed and turned in his sleep, feeling as if the his torment was happening for a second time. He began to sweat and moan, and his slight struggles pulled the IV from his arm, gushing out his blood.

* * *

"_Again," said Gin from where he stood in the control room outside of the metal training room, speaking into the intercom._

_Conan inwardly shivered and Kanashimi's face lit up with joy. The white haired seishin lunged at the beaten boy from across the room, fist raised in a punch that slammed into his face. Conan was thrown back with the force and was stopped by the wall about half a football field away, knocking the breath out of his lungs._

_Conan slumped to the floor as he staggered to catch his breath. He heard Kanashimi give a loud grunt before he heard the sound of a foot flying through the air to his left. Conan rolled to the right, dodging the attack before quickly jumping onto the back of the larger seishin. Wrapping his small arms around his neck, Conan used his smaller size in a vain attempt to strangle the man. His inhuman strength enabled him to hold onto the thrashing man._

_Conan was soon thrown off, __a__nd he __skidded across the floor. Kanashimi was soon on him again, pinning him to the ground while __choking him. He lifted the boy by his throat and slammed him into the ground, dazing him. Conan helplessly grabbed at his hand, but his weakened strength was nothing compared to the perfectly healthy seishin above him. _

_Conan kicked out a leg and kicked Kanashimi in the jaw, causing him to loosen his hold and allow Conan to escape. Conan scrambled out from under him and gained distance away from the seishin. Summoning magic into the palm of his hand, Conan managed to conjure a ball of electricity. It's static crackled in his hand, and he threw the projectile at the slightly dazed seishin. However, Kanashimi easily dodged it._

_Suddenly, Conan was sent into a world of pain as electricity erupted from his collar, forcing him to the ground. He screamed and curled up in a vain attempt to alleviate the pain. _

_"I said: 'No magic.' Disobey me again, and it will be worse than simple electrocution. But don't worry, you'll have a magic duel with Waru after you're done here," said Gin from the intercom._

_Conan staggered back onto his feet to face Kanashimi. Through his blurry vision, he tried to locate him, but the seishin had vanished. Conan frantically looked around to find him before he was suddenly kicked backwards into a wall._

_Conan fell onto his hands and knees as he attempted to regain his breath. "Really, you couldn't even sense my invisibility __spell?" taunted Kanashimi as he released his spell and once again became visible._

_Panting, Conan slowly lifted his head to glare at the seishin. Kanashimi stood over him, smirking. He drew his fist back, which was now enveloped in purple flames, reached down, __and punched Conan in the gut. The force of the punch slammed Conan back into the wall, creating a large dent. Kanashimi kept his fist in Conan's abdomen as he was pinned to the wall__, savoring the way the boy gasped and sputtered out clots of blood from the blow._

"_Kanashimi, I said 'NO MAGIC'," stated a very irritated Gin._

"_I am deeply Gin-sama. Please forgive me," said Kanishimi in a deep bow. He released Conan and the boy dropped to the ground._

"_As for you," said Gin directing his voice to the bloodied boy, "You know the consequences for your failure. However, you will be forgiven if you submit."_

_No answer._

"_Very well." With a push of a button, Conan was sent into an electrifying world of pain once again. He futily grabbed at his collar as he writhed on the floor._

_Ten minutes later the pain stopped. Conan opened his eyes but soon wished he hadn't. _

"_You will learn respect," stated Gin grimly as he knelt to his eye level. He reached out a hand and grabbed his leg, and with a quick flick of the wrist, the limb snapped. Conan screamed._

"_Submit."_

_No answer. Gin nodded at Kanashimi. The Usotsuki moved towards Conan, looped an arm around his bare chest, and bodily hauled him out the door under his arm._

_He walked through the white halls of the Lab before turning into a large, empty room Conan reconized all too well. There was a short T-shaped post in the center made of metal room. Dried blood coverd the post and the surrounding floor. Kanashimi took Conan from under his arm and bent him over the post, locking his neck to the metal cuff on top of the post, his hands to the cuffs on the opposite side of the post, and him ankles to the cuffs on the floor. _

_Conan numbly let Kanashimi manipulate him. He's learned not to struggle. It only makes the torture worse. He could smell his dried blood and sweat, making him feel nauseous. Preparing himself for what was to come, he spotted a lone spot of blood a few feet away and focused on it._

_Kanashimi went across the room and retrieved the black leather whip strapped to the back of the door. He came back and stared at the large, intricate, and bloody seal on Conan's back. "You just never learn," laughed the seishin before he drew the whip back and cracked it forward._

* * *

Conan woke up, gasping in a cold sweat. Looking around, he saw he was in a white room. His vision was still blury, but he could clearly see the gushing blood from his arm (where the IV had been). He could smell the sanitized smell of the Lab. He moved his arms and saw for the first time that he was not restrained. Confused, he looked around and saw no one standing guard over him. He was completely alone. Looking towards the door, a flutter of hope erupted in his stomach, _This is my chance to escape!_

* * *

"Ran-chan! Are you ready yet! Everyone's all ready to go except you!" yelled Kazuha from outside the Detective Agency.

"I'm coming!" yelled Ran in response from inside. She was very happy to be going to visit Conan again, but the strange thing about Ran was that when she was happy, she cleaned _everything_. Even if it didn't need to be cleaned. " Someone has to make sure this place is presentable!" yelled the dusting karate champion.

"Jeez. Leave it to Nee-chan to go all neat-freak on us as soon as Ku-Conan-kun comes back," exasperated Heiji. He was leaning on a light pole with his hands in his pockets, trying to keep warm in the snowy weather.

"Alright, I'm here!" exclaimed a too-happy Ran as she descended the agency stairs. She was struggling to put on her winter coat, but she was grinning ear to ear in happiness. Once she got the brown jacket on, she turned to face her four companions.

Kaito was sitting on the ground with his elbow propped up on his knee and his head in his hand, looking bored, "At least tomorrow is the last day of school for us because we duel enrolled and don't have to take second semester. We can visit Tantei-kun more often after that."

"Finally! No school! I've been waiting so long for this day to come!" exclaimed an excited Aoko as she threw her fist in the air.

"Hey, are you guys done talking so we can go?" asked an annoyed Heiji. He, Ran, and Kazuha had already started walking.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," mumbled Kaito as he stood up and put his hands behind his head before following his friends. Aoko walked beside him.

The group soon arrived at the hospital. It was only a fifteen minute or so walk from the agency.

Aoko approached the front desk. "Do we have to sign in or something if we're visiting a friend?"

"Yes. The sign-in sheet is right over there, miss. Please don't forget to write down the time you are coming or leaving the hospital," responded the kind intern.

"Arigato." Said Aoko as she made her way to the sheet and signed everyone in.

The group headed down the hall. They passed multiple doctors and nurses, some carrying clipboards, some pushing patients in wheelchairs, and some carrying trays of mutant hospital food. But when they began to near Conan's room, the group heard loud shouting and had to dodge nurses as they ran past the group towards the clamor.

_"He's out of control!"_

"_Help me hold him down!"_

"_Be careful with him! You can't hurt him!"_

_"Someone get a sedative, stat!"_

"What da hell is goin' on?" asked Heiji as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Let's check it out," said Kaito.

The group rounded the corner that led to Conan's room. What they saw astonished the whole group.

"Let go of me!" screamed the little boy being held down by three male nurses. He was pinned on his back and was struggled as if his life depended on it. His blue eyes were clouded, angry, and terrified.

"Conan-kun!" yelled Ran. She ran forward to where the bandaged boy was being held down, stopping a few feet away because of the nurses.

Conan stopped in his struggles. His wide eyes slowly looked at Ran. "R…Ran?" he whispered.

Tears sprang into her eyes. "Conan-kun, it's me."

In one powerful push, Conan freed himself from the hands of the male nurses. He slowly got to his feet and staggered towards Ran, his wide, frightened eyes never leaving her face.

Ran got on her knees to be at his eye level, outstretching her arms, "I'm here Conan-kun," she said through her downpour of tears.

The nurses stared as the previously crazed boy neared the girl. "Ran…Ran…" he kept whispering. He got to her and stood before her. Slowly, he shakily reached forward and touched her face as if to ensure that she was really there.

Ran grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. "Conan-kun!" she wept as she embraced the boy.

Numbly, as if he were dreaming, Conan slowly wrapped his arms around Ran, returning the embrace. Realizing that she was real, he hug her tightly, burying his face inter her shoulder. He hugged her as if she would disappear forever if he let her go. He took in a deep breathe, breathing in her scent. _Ran...You're here. You're really here, _thought Conan as he silently wept into her shoulder.

Suddenly Conan let out a soft grunt, causing Ran to pull back her face to see what was the matter. One of the nurses had taken the opportunity of his being distracted to inject a sedative into Conan's shoulder. As his eyes and limbs grew heavy, Conan still hung onto Ran with all his might. Then he went completely limp in Ran's hands.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" exclaimed a very angry Kaito as he stomped towards the nurse.

"B-Because," began the nurse while he fearfully backed away from the angrily advancing Kaito, "he was throwing a psychological tantrum. He hurt several nurses, so I was ordered to sedate him. It was the only way to calm him down, I swear!"

Kaito grabbed the nurses front collar and brought his face mere inches away from the nurse's, "Listen, Buddy, there's a pretty _obvious_ line between calming someone down and knocking them out cold. Would you like me to _calm_ YOU down?" seethed Kaito as he raised a fist threateningly.

"Kaito!" exclaimed Aoko as she grabbed his arm. Kaito released the nurse and allowed Aoko to pull him back to where he previously stood. However, he continued to glare at the nurse.

Ran stood up, holding Conan's unconscious body in her arms.

"I-If you would please bring the patient back into his room while I fetch the doctor," asked the still frightened nurse, "I would much appreciate it, miss," said the nurse before he ran away.

Ran stared at the little boy in her arms. _Oh, Conan-kun…what in the world happened to you?_

* * *

"Well, he appears to be healing vey well," said the doctor happily as he pulled back his stethoscope. "Most of his bandages will come off for good tonight, and if he progresses like he has so far, I would venture to say he will be able to go home tomorrow."

"That's great!" said Kazuha. She turned to look at Ran in order to see her reaction, but her friend was staring at the unconscious body of Conan.

"Are you sure he's ok?" asked Ran, "I mean, what just happened in the hallway and the fact that he's still all bandaged up—"

"Miss Mouri," interrupted the doctor, "This is a very strong boy. I understand your worrying for him, but he is perfectly fine. The bandages all come off tonight, and what happened in the hallway was probably just a traumatic reaction to whatever happened to him. You'll be able to take him home tomorrow, and I believe that, with you there to guide him, he'll be back to normal in no time at all."

Ran smiled, "Thank you, doctor."

* * *

**So...much...writing...can't go on...much...longer...**

**But seriously, this was a long frickin' chapter to write. Next chapter probably won't be out for 2-3 weeks because I'm going to volleyball camp and a missions trip:( But I'll bring my notepad and write down the outline for the chapter so I can whip it out as soon as I get back.**

**ARIGATO!**

**R&R Please! 15 reviews are needed for me to post the next chapter:)**


End file.
